A Plan of Troubles
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: She was Lexi instead of Audrey as far as The Guard was concerned. Their deal with Nathan void until Audrey's memories return and in that time Lexi, Nathan, Jennifer and Duke set out to find the origin of The Troubles and how to stop them at their roots. How long before The Guard realizes they were deceived from the very beginning? Spoilers for 3x04 and 3x05.
1. Two Girls in One

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

She stared at everything going on, clearly the men were trying to kill the cute guy with cheekbones named Wournos. Part of her realized that it wasn't normal but a bigger part of her expected the craziness. The woman in front of her was huddling close as if trying to help her but Lexi knew that the woman couldn't protect her but she instead could protect the woman.

When the woman beside her said 'Maine' and then 'don't worry after a while you get used to it' Lexi felt as if she knew where she was. William had said she needed to be in Haven, Maine and she almost sensed as if it was a haven. No one looked at anyone weird despite the blood feud obviously going on.

"Are they going to kill him?" Lexi pointed towards the area the insane men with the guns went.

The woman shrugged, "honestly I don't know. I know they want you to kill him so the weird stuff ends. He wants you to kill him so all the weird stuff ends so I think he's a little…nuts." She smiled, "I'm Jennifer by the way, you're Audrey…no you're Lexi. Sorry, everyone was expecting Audrey, I was expecting Audrey but the barn spit you out instead." She moved her mouth, "I'm sorry that was rude."

Lexi looked towards where the men had run and something in her made her start running towards where they went. Jennifer seemed to run after her but she didn't stop to look how close the girl was to her. All she knew was that the kiss that guy had given her had been full of love, as if he was dying in a desert and wanted one last drink of water. She didn't know him but she wanted to, she felt a connection she never had before when she looked into his eyes and felt his lips on hers.

* * *

When she found the insane men she found them about ready to shoot the guy, apparently his name was Nathan. That made her pause because she could almost picture him on a beach and in a shop eating pancakes. She didn't know him but apparently she remembered memories of him. Everything in her said to shoot the gun and so she did, right into the air and everyone stopped to look at her.

"Okay listen up you lunatics, move a muscle and lose your head." She got many stares in her direction, "I know it seems like I don't know how to use this thing," she made a small circular motion with the gun in her hand, but I do." With that she waved the gun towards them all.

The man in charge was the one who raised the question. "What do you want…Lexi?"

"Ideally, a stiff drink." She really needed one after the insanity she witnessed and was witnessing. Her first concern was the man on the ground for an unknown reason, "and a reason why you're trying to blow away Cheekbones here." She motioned to Nation with the gun.

The woman with the black hair shook her head, "I'll take care of her." She started towards Lexi and the gun raised towards her, Lexi took a warning shot past the woman.

"Get near me and I'll blow your head off."

"She's immune," the words came from Nathan as he laid on the ground and multiple eyes looked towards him. "Jordan you can't harm her, she's immune to The Troubles."

The Troubles, that words hit Lexi hard and she started seeing images of people in need and doing amazing things. She saw Nathan being harmed but not feeling it as he should, she saw the other guy with the ponytail dying while holding a baby. She saw so many things she couldn't believe it but up front she imagined looking into a mirror and seeing a woman like herself but different.

"He's right Jordan." The other man, bald one next to the guy in charge, said with conviction. "She can't be harmed and she has a gun, I would back down."

* * *

Lexi got confidence from somewhere inside her she didn't know existed. "Back off, you!" She pointed the guy with the gun pointed on Nathan. He backed off and the guy with the ponytail helped Nathan up before moving back over towards her. "Listen up, I don't know what kind of weird town this is but I know one thing, from the just I'm getting you need me to kill Nathan. So here is the deal, until I remember what the hell I'm supposed to remember in order to shoot him, not that I want to." She looked at both men beside her, "you leave him alone. These three," she motioned to the three people beside her, "so much as touch them and I put a bullet in myself taking away your only chance to end The Troubles. Are we understood?"

The man in charge nodded, "understood but know this isn't the end Lexi."

Jordan looked at the man, "we had a deal Vince…"

"Until she's Audrey again there is no way to end The Troubles." Vince looked at Jordan, "only time can end this. For now she's here so she'll be able to help those who need it. At least until she remembers who she actually is."

Lexi lowered the gun in her hand and Vince made the others lower theirs. "Okay then, you all can go home first while we stay here."

* * *

Ten minutes later the guy with the ponytail looked at her, "nice play there…Audrey."

She shrugged, "well you know, got to improvise Duke." She put up her hand, "oh and for the record, I only remembered after Mr. Injury-Invite here started talking about me being immune to the Troubles and of course Jennifer's explanation. Where'd you find her?"

Duke chuckled, "that's a long story."

"It's you?" Nathan looked at her and she smiled before slapping him across the face. "Ahh, what was that for?"

"Wanting me to shoot you," she shook her head at him. "And that kiss, really in the middle of The Guard almost killing you?"

Jennifer put up her hand, "guys I hate to break the happy moments but The Guard think Audrey is Lexi so what do we do? I mean if she starts acting like Audrey, despite being Audrey, than they will push her to kill Nathan. Do we have a plan?"

"Yeah," Audrey looked at them, "stop The Troubles once and for all without me killing Nathan. Howard said I had to kill…"

"Someone you love," Jennifer spoke and held out her hands. "We already know that."

Audrey waved her off, "but he also said I was being punished because I wasn't doing that. I return every twenty-seven years as someone new but what about the original me…who I was before this all began. That's the key to all this and we have to find it, until then I'm Lexi DeWitt with no clue about the town other than a simple idea about The Troubles and that Haven is insane."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist, between her posture and attitude and Duke's looks as well as the idea of Audrey solving the troubles as Lexi...I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think, it'll help me with the next few chapters. Suggestions of what could happen (back story not changing sorry).


	2. Playing the Part

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Audrey and Jennifer shared the apartment above The Grey Gull for a few days while Audrey perfected her Lexi persona. It was like a girl's party that included two guys who were trying to get familiar with another persona as well.

"Okay," Duke looked at Audrey as she and Nathan sat at the table shoulder to shoulder with Nathan's arm on the back of her chair. "So let me see if I can get it and no help from the peanut gallery." He pointed to Jennifer who just cut the cards she was shuffling. "Lexi is a bartender and likes mystery books, she thinks Haven is insane and we practically had to shove her into decent cloths because she's a little risqué with her clothing?"

Audrey nodded, "correct and after a long denial session that will include socking this guy." She pointed to Nathan as she spoke, "I agreed to help with the insanity to discover who Audrey is and how I can help Haven."

"You agreed to let her hit you?" Duke laughed and leaned back, "Jennifer and I could do it and you wouldn't feel anything but you have to pick the one person who will cause you to feel it. That just makes no sense."

Nathan reached up and pushed Audrey's new curls from her face, "she's still upset at my notion of wanting her to kill me and shooting the barn. I figured I'd let her take her anger out on me to make it convincing."

Audrey smiled and met his eyes with her own, "you're sweet."

"Only on you." He kissed her head and nodded to Jennifer, "deal."

The 'psychic' dealt the card and sat back after, "so are you going to work in the bar with me?"

"Well apparently I know how to make a screaming orgasm so I might as well."

Both Nathan and Duke choked on their drinks, Nathan was the first to look at her. "What?"

"I got to hear this, please continue."

Audrey chuckled as she drew a card from the deck, "it's a drink, what do you take me for?" She elbowed Nathan and he placed a hand to his side. "I expect that from Duke, not you."

"Well can you teach me?" Jennifer smiled at Audrey and both woman shared a laugh. "Okay lesson one tomorrow and I'll help you find some Lexi clothes."

Duke leaned forward, "I can see this going very badly for us when they gang up together."

"How was it any different when the Teagues and Audrey did the same?"

The reformed con man nodded, "yeah true but this is Audrey and Jennifer, who may I add has a trouble that Audrey isn't immune to."

Both men turned and looked at the women beside them, Jennifer smirked. "I think we have them where we want them."

"Of course we do." Audrey laid down a flush and leaned back with her arms crossed. "It's all how you play the cards."

* * *

Vince and Dave got out of the car at the Grey Gull to see the place busy, making their way in they passed an individual claiming the Hunter Meteor was the best in the house. Going in they saw Lexi at the bar with Jennifer helping behind it, Duke was talking to people as Nathan sat at a table working on something.

"Who ordered the Screaming Orgasm?" Lexi yelled out and a man walked over to collect the drink as Vince and Dave walked to the bar. "If you gentlemen come in peace let me know what you want, if not I'd leave."

Vince sat down, "just wondering how you're settling in. Where are you staying, we can find you a place if you need one."

"I'm bunking down with Jennifer in the apartment upstairs, get old memories back and all." Jennifer walked over and looked at them before looking at Lexi.

"Got one Hunter Meteor, one Trouble in a Cup and four Exploding Barns." Jennifer placed the order beside Lexi and went to fill a guy's mug of beer.

Dave eyed Lexi as she began making drinks, "quite a set of names for drinks you have there."

Lexi smiled at them, "well it was Jennifer's idea, said maybe being around these things all day may trigger some memories. Big burley guy at the police station, Dwayne I think, said I could come by and look at some old cases of Audrey's, added me on to some consultant list so if someone needs my help I can help. Honestly, I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to help someone when I can't help myself but you never know. So what can I get you, my special of the night is a Screaming Orgasm. Managed to convince stiff Cheekbones over there to order one. The guy needs to get a life, it's like he lost his wife or something."

Vince nodded and looked at his brother, "close enough. You are Lexi but before you were Lexi…"

"Yeah, yeah Jennifer gave me the short version. It sounds crazy that uh, um how did she put it, that I come back as someone different every twenty something years but never look different. She said I was someone named Sarah and Lucy then Audrey and now Lexi. She also said that when I was Audrey, if I was, I worked at the police station helping people. Helping people at a police station is out of my field, now a shot glass and some liquor and I can help them. I can help them forget a lot of things."

"I'll be right back." Dave left and headed over to Nathan, who sat looking at pictures. "Nathan, can I sit?"

Nathan kicked the seat out and Dave sat down, "what can I help you with Dave?"

"She isn't Audrey, not even a hint. Every time she comes back she has so much to offer in some way but her as Lexi, it's like she's the opposite of everything Audrey, Lucy and Sarah were. Do you think she will ever remember?"

"I don't know but I'm going to try." Nathan looked up at Dave, "if she can't remember Audrey than she can't kill me. If she doesn't kill me then The Troubles never go away. That means I have Jordan and The Guard on me…on Lexi for the rest of our lives. That's why I'm trying to gather anything of Audrey that could trigger Lexi." He continued sorting through photos. "We all want Audrey back but no one more than me. She'll be the last thing I ever see or feel and that's exactly what I want."

The hours logged past midnight and the Teagues left, Vince looked at Nathan as he left. "I warned the Guard off Lexi, especially Jordan. However, we'll be making regular check-ins monthly to see if she remembers and how much she remembers. As soon as we know, we go back to where we were when she arrived and finish this."

Nathan nodded, "thank you." He stood up and looked at Vince, "I was wondering if I could come by and look at some old archives, see if I can research some of Haven's history. If you don't mind that is, I will be dead in a few months if things go our way so I…"

"You're welcome anytime Nathan, any of you. As I said, I've warned The Guard and Jordan off of you. She knows the consequences if she disobeys my order and she's not ready to be ostracized yet."

* * *

The Grey Gull was shut down for the evening and all four gathered in the apartment once again for a daily meeting. Audrey circled Nathan's neck with her arms and smiled as she kissed him. He ran his hands down her bare arms as Audrey tucked her head under his chin.

"Is my girl there?" He whispered to her and Audrey smiled as she leaned against him, leading to a small swaying dance.

"I'm here and I'll always be here." She looked up at him and brushed his temple with her hand, "hi there, you've been hiding all night." Her temple touched his and he smiled. "Why?"

Nathan settled his hands against her waist as they swayed. "Pretending not hiding, pretending that a stranger is in the body of the woman I love instead of her."

"No matter where and when, I will be here."

* * *

Jennifer and Duke walked inside to the scene of Nathan and Audrey swaying together in a spot with their temples touching and eyes closed. Jennifer touched Duke's arm and nodded to the balcony. Both headed outside in the cold and Jennifer looked out at the bay.

"I've never seen anything like that," Jennifer smiled. "They really are in love aren't they?"

Duke nodded, "yeah and strange as it is I'm kind of realizing that I can't…be what Nathan can to her. The man was distraught at the idea of her going into the barn, I just didn't want her to. Plus she was my babysitter so that just adds a whole different type of weird. I thought maybe we were wrong but Nathan isn't, he is the love of Audrey's lives."

"We have to keep up appearances but," she looked back at the door, "part of me wants to sleep downstairs tonight just to give them time alone. You wouldn't mind would you, I'll even open up."

Pointing to the door he looked at her, "you do realize you'll never be able to sleep in that bed after they get through with it right?"

"The couch isn't that bad." Jennifer chuckled and smiled, "so…"

"Yeah go ahead." Duke handed over the key to the building. "But you open so it means it better look spotless when I come in tomorrow right." Jennifer just saluted him and headed downstairs with him knocking on the door before yelling into the apartment. "Jennifer is downstairs and gonna open up, you guys have the place to yourselves…just try to play your part and keep up appearances. That means don't get all love-eyes on Lexi after this Nathan. Night, see you tomorrow." He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think, next chapter we get into the archives with Nathan and see what he digs up about early Haven history.


	3. The Troubles with the Truth

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Nathan sat going through the Haven Archives looking for something that would relate to The Troubles. The town had been founded in 1654 by a group of Puritans who wanted to distance themselves from society. That was what drew Nathan to the Archives because Puritans were a communal group and it was rare that they would want to distance themselves from society.

Looking through old newspapers preserved in plastic for the fifth time in a week he couldn't find anything in relation to the beginning of The Troubles. All that was reported was normal town events and of course the witch trials. The sound of his cell phone made him answer immediately.

"Yeah Dwight?" He continued to look through the papers as the Chief of Police talked about the current case in Haven. However Nathan stopped when one single page caught his attention. "Yeah I'm still here, I'll be there in ten." He shut the phone and stared at the article before him. "Elizabeth Patton, that's who you were and are."

Arriving at the scene of current investigation Nathan found Dwight bent over a body a young woman who had thousands of cut marks on her skin. "Looks like she had a razor taken to her. Have you seen anything like this before?"

"Nothing like this." Nathan stood up as Dwight did, "who was she?"

Dwight handed over a wallet, "Hannah Parker, she was a teacher at Haven Elementary School. I was thinking about visiting the school, see if any parents or kids had anything against her. Maybe someone's Trouble manifested."

Nathan nodded, "hey Dwight, I found her original identity." Dwight gave a look of confusion, "Lexi, Audrey…I found out who she was and how The Troubles came to be."

Dwight walked deeper into the wooded area, "do you think it could help make all this disappear? I mean without you having to die?"

"I don't know, the information I found was…filled with Troubles. Dave was going on and on when we found Lexi about how opening the door would unleash powers that shouldn't exist. I think he was onto something and if what I read and what he said was right, I think the only way to end this is my death."

The former cleaner shook his head, "how…that doesn't make sense. How could something that happened years ago be affected by you dying now?"

"Because Elizabeth Patton, Lexi's original identity, tried to use witchcraft to bring her dead lover back to life. In the process she cursed herself and Haven, the name of her lover was Nathan Johansson. My original name was Hanson, I remember reading the genealogy a few months before Audrey left and it showed that the Hanson Family changed their names after the witch trials from Johansson. Think about it…who she's connected with the last three times she's arrived."

Dwight rubbed his faced, "don't let The Guard find out. If they do, there is no telling what they will do to any of you."

"I got the information past Dave and Vince, after I show Duke and Jennifer I will probably burn it."

They left and headed to the Elementary school to see if anyone had a grudge against Hannah Parker. The entire time Nathan found himself reeling about the information he'd found in the Archives.

* * *

Duke and Jennifer were playing cards with Audrey when Nathan walked into the apartment, it was past midnight and he was drained from both work and the knowledge he held. Her smile and laugh only helped so much due to the burden of knowledge within him. He kissed her head and sat down on the couch beside Duke as Jennifer had taken up residence beside Audrey.

"You look like you went ten rounds with those bikers again." Duke looked at Nathan as the detective sat down beside him. "Don't tell me, did someone die?"

Nathan nodded, "remember Mrs. Linus' daughter, Hannah?"

"Hannah, big boob Hannah who dated Tommy Windell?" Duke leaned back, "man those were some fun times. Behind the bleachers at the football games…"

"Duke!" Audrey gave him a glare and he put up his hands as if he was saying he'd stop. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, "I found something in the Archives."

Duke leaned forward and clapped his hands, "great we can stop The Troubles without killing you."

"No we can't," Nathan looked at Duke and removed the rolled up plastic from his jacket, placing it on the coffee table. "It all began over the same thing that I did months ago when you disappeared into the barn." Audrey picked up the paper and began reading it. "Elizabeth Patton, your original identity, tried to use witchcraft on your lover when he died in 1688. His name was…"

Audrey got tears in her eyes, "Nathan Johansson and the Johansson Family changed their name to Hanson after the witch trials." She looked up at Nathan, "this is…The Troubles are my fault because of what I did. I'm punished every twenty-seven years because I refused to give up the person I once loved."

"That's why you have to kill the person you love most." Jennifer took the paper and began reading, "because you refused to let the original Nathan die. Did he survive?"

Audrey shrugged, "I don't know…I don't remember any of it."

"He did, turn the paper over." Duke pointed and Jennifer turned the paper over. "What does it say?"

"After the mysterious disappearance of Elizabeth Patton, her fiancé Nathan Johansson woke from the live sleep he laid in. Master Johansson woke with an illness only to be described as a curse, the inability to feel anything. No ailment or emotion was to be felt by the young man, the telling of his beloved's disappearance was left as only indifference as he continued to assist in the matters of law." Jennifer looked at Nathan, "that's pretty creepy that this guy was just like you."

"No it makes perfect sense." Audrey steepled her hands against her mouth before opening them up midair. "My own curse, destined to love the same man through all of my lives and forced to give him up because I failed to let him go once before." Looking at Nathan she gave him an ultimatum. "This won't continue, you won't die this time. The Troubles began because of witchcraft, maybe that's what Duke's Family is supposed to do…hunt down witchcraft. Everyone in Haven was affected by something that happened and we have to find out how it began. What…curse did I put on everyone and can I undo it?"

"I can look," Jennifer looked at them all, "maybe act like I want to know more about Haven. My connection to you and the barn may help me find something Nathan missed."

Nathan pointed to Jennifer, "you maybe onto something. Jennifer do you have any family from Haven?"

"Not that I know of," she shrugged and sat back. "I mean I was adopted when I was a baby but no one in my family mentioned Haven. Should I call my mom and find out?"

"No!" They all spoke at once, Audrey put her hand on Jennifer's arm. "The less people to know about this the better."

Jennifer leaned back and put her hands up, "okay sorry." She looked around, "it's late, we should all get some sleep. Nathan has work to do and the rest of us have a bar to run tomorrow."

"Actually Lexi," Nathan looked at Audrey, "would you like to come out and help people tomorrow?"

Audrey gave him a perfected glare. "Do I get payment for doing something you're paid to do?"

Nathan chuckled and Duke stood up, "I have a nice comfortable couch if you'd like to borrow it Jennifer."

"You a couch, on that boat of yours? It's a piece of crap," she got wide eyed, "sorry I didn't mean that in that way."

Audrey shrugged, "nice enough I slept on the couch a few times after card games went too late. Also when I got stuck at sea but that's another story."

* * *

The two left and Nathan found Audrey in the bathroom pulling her hair back to braid it. Placing his hands on her arms he leaned his forehead against her shoulder. "Audrey, if you have to do it…as long as you do it I won't care. I wouldn't feel the pain of dying and all I'd need is your eyes."

She turned around sharply and took his head in her hands. "I am going to die before I let you go." She had tears in her eyes, "we haven't gotten a full lifetime and after everything we deserve that." A smile emerged across Audrey's face. "To have a place together, wake up every morning and me make us pancakes." That got a small chuckle from Nathan, "for us to actually be able to be parents instead of not being there like with James." Leaning her head against his Audrey closed her eyes. "We will find a way to stop The Troubles without you dying. Do you understand me Nathan Thaddeus Wournos, I won't let you die."

"Yeah." He pulled her close and held her, kissing her head. "Yes I understand." He closed his eyes and whispered, "but every moment we wait more people are getting hurt. How many more people have to be hurt or die before we accept the truth?"

"No one because Lexi will be there to help just as Audrey, Lucy and Sarah did." Audrey pulled back and smiled at Nathan as he wiped her tears away. "Let's get ready for bed."

He nodded and kissed her head, "I'll get your pajamas from the dresser while you braid your hair."

Audrey exited the bathroom to see Nathan pulling back the covers of the bed while sleepwear laid at the bottom of the bed. She quickly dressed in the clothes and threw the others in the hamper as Nathan started turning out the apartment lights. Neither noticed the face looking through the window from the balcony. Jordan McKee watched as the two settled to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

"It was a lie." The Guardswoman whispered, "she's been here all the time."

* * *

A/N: Oh crap, Jordan knows and tells The Guard (or does she, after all Vince warned her away). What did you think of the backstory? I mean it is Haven and The Troubles could be because of a curse right? Tell me what you think.


	4. No Choice

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

WARNING: The end of this chapter is DARK, like VERY DARK. I promise you I don't believe in murder, especially of innocents but considering it's Audrey vs. The Guard, anything could happen. It will get better over the next few chapters. Plus a few things are hinted at in the sections of this chapter. Can you spot them?

* * *

Vince and Dave sat sorting through old information with Jennifer when Jordan walked in and slammed the door. Vince looked up at the guardswoman, her behavior more strange by the hour. She looked at all three and Jennifer backed up as Jordan advanced on her.

"You knew this whole time." Vince pushed Jordan back as she neared Jennifer. "You knew she wasn't who she said she was."

Jennifer shook her head, "who are you talking about?"

Vince turned to Jordan, "what is this about?"

"Audrey," Jordan looked at her leader, "she's played us from the beginning. I was over there to talk to Lexi last night and instead I find her and Nathan curled up together. Their actions are clearly those of Audrey and Nathan…she's not Lexi."

Dave put a hand up, "no she is not Audrey, I've talked to her at length and there is no portion of Audrey in her. You misread the situation perhaps Jordan, your views are clearly jaded momentarily."

"They were in bed together, shutting down the apartment like a married couple." She stared down the brothers, "you didn't see what I did, the ease of motion in a relationship and the way they looked at each other. It's the same look Audrey and Nathan had for each other. She's not Lexi, she's playing us all and she knew about it." Jordan pointed at Jennifer. "That's what you're really here for, to cover for them all while they figure out a way to save Nathan and not stop The Troubles."

"You think I want to be connected to some strange barn for the rest of my life, I want The Troubles gone too." Jennifer put her hands on her hips. "I don't know anything, as far as I know she's Lexi. I don't even known this Audrey you keep talking about, at least personally. Sure I've heard her in my head but all I see is Lexi."

Jordan slipped off her gloves and nodded, "let's see how you tell the truth now!" She grabbed Jennifer's arm and Jennifer just stood there.

"Okay, you're holding my arm…how is that supposed to make me think of the truth deeper?" Jennifer looked down at her arm. "Are we going to hold hands forever?"

Jordan pulled back quickly and looked at her as did Vince and Dave. "She's immune like Audrey and Lexi."

"How!" Jordan grabbed Vince's arm after pulling on her gloves. "How is she immune? That son of hers was immune as well, don't tell me she has another kid floating around. One standing right here!"

"I was adopted but my parents never said anything about Haven. Besides, I don't look like Lexi so maybe you should search somewhere else."

Dave touched Jennifer's arm, "we must at least consider the possibility. Your connection to the barn and immunity to The Troubles makes it possible." He looked at Vince, "Sarah went into the barn with a bag. Lucy came out at a time when it could make it possible you were placed with a family as an infant."

Jennifer shook her head and put a finger up. "No you are all crazy! Duke was right, you are all crazy!"

* * *

She grabbed her bag and jacket and left, quickly getting into the jeep Duke loaned her and drove to The Grey Gull. Running inside the apartment she found Audrey on her two hour break just reading a book.

"Audrey." Jennifer sat down on the floor beside the couch and looked at Audrey. "Jordan saw you and Nathan, she told Vince and Dave and tried to…do whatever she does with her hands to me."

Audrey sat up and immediately stared at Jennifer, "what did it feel like when she touched you?"

"Nothing and then she and The Teagues started going on about how I might be James' twin and I could have been your kid. It's crazy, I had to get out of there. Duke and Nathan are right, The Guard is insane!"

A quick call to Duke and the guy was upstairs to calm Jennifer down. Duke hugged her and nodded softly as she explained what happened. Duke finally looked at Audrey, "this is getting insane, the ideas that Vince and Dave have are bordering on insane and in Haven, that says a lot. Jennifer's right on one thing, if Jordan discovered you and Nathan than right now Nathan could be in danger."

Audrey nodded and looked down at her attire, it was fine enough for a fight. "I'm going to the station, call Dwight and warn him."

"Got it." He watched as Audrey headed over to her dresser and removed a gun. "Welcome back Agent Parker." She saluted him with two fingers and headed out, grabbing his keys as she went. Duke was too busy calling Dwight to notice her do so.

Audrey drove to the station preparing to fight for Nathan, her heart already heavy with the burden she planned to tell him of that evening. Knowledge that would save him but also destroy him in ways she did not want to see. Memories of a past dream found her in the night, providing her with the same dream only times had changed inside it. She knew what she had to do and she would do it because The Guard demanded a sacrifice.

Driving past her was The Guard's SUVs so she made a hard U-Turn and followed them. As she drove and saw the town as she did, whispers of foreign yet familiar words filled her mind. She heard words of strength and heartbreak, just as she was strong yet her heart was breaking. They spoke of The Troubles and of how to save Haven, just the opposite of what she'd done before.

* * *

Walking up that hill she saw Nathan on his knees and Jordan held a gun to his head while others held weapons aimed at him. Jordan was clearly interrogating him about the truth. "You owe us a deal so you'll have to pay it Nathan. Your deceit got you a month more with Audrey, more than you had before so you need to pay up…she will kill you."

"Her name is Lexi…"

"Nathan, it's alright." They all turned to see Audrey with her gun drawn, "they should know the truth before anyone else gets hurt." She looked over at Vince and The Guard. "We may have found a way to end The Troubles without Nathan dying, we only need more time. That's why we agreed to lie, because if we're right…we can end The Trouble for good without any bloodshed."

Vince eyed the woman as she stood with her gun drawn in her hands, clearly she was indeed Officer Audrey Parker not Lexi DeWitt she'd played them all to be. "Audrey this is Nathan's doing and he made a deal with us. He can't go back on it, no matter how much we all don't want the outcome."

"He said he'd convince me to kill him, well I'm saying no." She looked at them all. "I started The Troubles, they are my doing and I plan to stop them. There is no more barn, fine but I refuse to end The Troubles by killing a good man."

Jordan shook her head, "his…irresponsibility has cause over fifty lives, he has more blood on him than any of us."

"No!" Audrey stared at the woman, "I have the most bloodshed on me, I created The Troubles in 1688 when I refused to let my fiancé die. I used witchcraft to bring him back to life and in return I cursed myself and Haven. Because of me generations have suffered so if anyone should die in this mess it should be me." Audrey looked at them all. "The Guard has bloodshed on their hands too, all of you are just like Nathan…all responsible for someone's death in some way. Are we really going to count out every life everyone is held accountable for?"

* * *

Nathan stood up and Jordan pushed her gun forward on him, he looked at Audrey. "Audrey we don't have any more time, we tried but in the end it didn't work. No more pain and suffering has to continue, no more lies…please just pull the trigger."

She shook her head, "no…I am no shooting you. I can't…"

He started towards her and Jordan relaxed the gun as Nathan grabbed Audrey's hand and pressed the gun into his chest. "You have to, I told you as long as you're here it doesn't matter to me."

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head, "no we promised each other a lifetime together. We've been denied that three times, no more. I can't shoot you…I can't kill you and I won't."

"You have to," he pulled her closer and kissed her before touching his hand to the gun. "I'm right here with you, I started this and you have to end it."

"Nathan…" her blue eyes met his own as she cried, "I'm pregnant."

The words silenced everyone on that field, even Dave and Vince were looking between each other as if trying to figure out what to say. Jordan stood starring in shock, it seemed everyone was surprised that the two were once again thrusted parenthood after a short time together.

Nathan nodded, "that's why you have to do this, so this baby doesn't grow up like James. It won't feel the effects of The Troubles or live in those dangerous situations." He grabbed her gun once again and pointed it at his heart. "Do it for our son or daughter, so they have a family and a quiet town to live in."

* * *

Audrey realized in that moment she could make a choice that would be shocking to them all but it was the only choice. She knew they wouldn't leave the field unless she killed the person she loved. Despite her condition she knew The Guard would never harassing her, even if she killed Nathan they'd never stop hunting her because she was a threat.

"Okay." Nodding she pushed his hands away from the gun and pulled him in for a kiss. "Forgive me."

"I already have." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. Audrey knew what she had to do, The Guard was watching and waiting so she took the shot that would kill the person she loved.

Everyone heard the gun shot and waited, only they watched as the wrong body fell to the ground. Audrey slowly fell to the ground unconscious with a bullet wound bleeding on her side onto the grass.

* * *

A/N: I know...you guys are seriously going 'WTF!' and now I'm going to go hide. Please leave your thoughts, any at all are welcome (preferably positive).


	5. Stuck Inbetween

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

It was all a haze to Nathan, a blur between seeing Audrey on the ground bleeding out and being pushed into the ambulance with her. It would take him holding her hand and thinking about everything to realize that after she'd fallen to the ground Vince and Dave had practically yelled at The Guard to try to save her. In all the chaos it seemed that Jordan was touching other members without harming them and James Daryl, who's Trouble was a heated touch, hadn't been able to cauterize the wound on Audrey's side at all. Nathan took a minute to feel the cold of the ambulance as the medics worked on Audrey, her sacrificed had ended The Troubles but the cost was almost too high.

"She's pregnant." Nathan managed to get out and one of the medics looked at him as she worked on stopping the bleeding. "A few weeks, it's still early…can you save the baby?"

She looked to colleague and he nodded before she looked back at him. "This type of gunshot leaves no doubt Officer Wuornos, the pregnancy wouldn't survive. It'll be a miracle if she can ever have another child. The surgeon will make that determination when he gets inside and sees the damage."

Nathan sat there numb for the first time in almost five weeks, despite the feeling in his limbs he was numb to the core. Audrey had made the ultimate sacrifice to stop The Troubles and keep The Guard at bay…she had sacrificed their child. A tiny part of him wanted to hate her for killing their child but holding her hand and looking down at her partially ashen face his heart seized at the idea of losing her too. He couldn't hate her because he loved her too damn much. Touching a finger to her cheek as he let himself cry, Nathan whispered to her. "I forgive you Audrey, stay with me…please stay with me." Clutching her hand tighter he kissed her knuckles. "I love you so much."

* * *

Audrey looked around and found herself in an old village, it was deserted but she stood there in a brown dress that was clearly Puritan by nature. Looking around she started walking as she called for someone to come out. "Hello, is anyone here?"

"Welcome home Elizabeth." She turned sharply to see William from the Barn standing in the attire he had been in when they'd met. "You undid the curse you once enacted on this town."

She put up a finger, "two questions, one where am I? Second, why do you get to dress like that I have to dress like this?"

"It is your mind, so you can dress how you like." He joined her and as he did she looked down to see herself in jeans, a blue shirt and a small jacket. Her hair wasn't Lexi's anymore but that of Audrey Parker's. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No but I'm pretty sure you aren't going to tell me. Are you finally going to tell me who you are?" She folded her arms and followed him as he started walking.

He chuckled, "that's where it gets confusing for you." They walked to a house and he opened the door, she followed him in to see several people talking around fireplace. She noticed herself sweeping the floor with a broom while men spoke about business. One of them looked exactly like Nathan and then one looked like William. "Welcome to the Johansson Homestead, I think you recognize everyone."

"Nathan…" she shook her head, "my original fiancé and the one I cursed Haven for. That's you, but who are you?"

William smiled, "well that's where it gets confusing. Your sacrifice undid the curse and currently you are in two places, your consciousness is in the Barn and your body is in Haven. See you had this loophole in the curse that when it was broken you'd be able to return to Nathan, the original Nathan. Your body is going to die in Haven while you are here in the restored Barn, an endless life with Nathan."

Audrey shook her head, "but…that was in 1688 and I'm not Elizabeth anymore. I don't want to be here, I don't want to live this endless life inside the Barn. I may have once loved him," she motioned to her former fiancé but she had tears in her eyes, "but he isn't who I love anymore. My Nathan needs me, he lost me once and that tore him in ways I can't explain but he wouldn't survive this."

"All I can say is welcome home, you can't go back to Haven." He motioned to the room and Audrey shook her head.

"No!" She looked around and thought about Jennifer, "Jennifer!"

"Your daughter can't hear you." William stare at her, "you ended the curse and so her connection to the Barn ended."

Audrey turned around, "my daughter…Jennifer isn't my daughter."

"Look at yourself Elizabeth," he motioned to the woman on the other end of the room. "Look at yourself and say that…when you cast the curse and you disappeared you didn't disappear alone."

She looked over to see her former self pregnant as she swept, "I went into the Barn pregnant?"

"And the Barn laid her down in a field." He touched her arm. "This Barn is magical, it sees the bigger picture and lead her to you so you could end this. You have to accept this Elizabeth…"

* * *

Audrey left the cabin and headed outside to the empty town once again, she started towards the field where the Barn had been. Despite it being 1688 Haven and despite being in the damn Barn, she was going to find a way out to get to her Nathan.

"Jennifer!"

William seemed to follow her, "I told you the connection was cut when The Troubles ended. Trying to contact your daughter is very pointless Elizabeth."

"My name is Audrey Parker," she turned sharply. "Elizabeth was who I was, so was Lucy and Sarah and Lexi but Audrey is who I most want to be and who I am." Turning back around she headed towards the hill. "What I am going to do is get out of this place once and for all."

Getting to the hill she looked out at all the untouched woodlands and fields, William stood beside her as she sat down on the hill and closed her eyes. She thought about Jennifer and their connection, thinking about everything she could concerning the girl she spoke her name. "Jennifer, I'm stuck in the barn. My body is in Haven but my mind is in the barn. I need your help, tell Nathan that I'm not gone and I should be in a coma." She opened her eyes and stared at William. "If she's a hint of my daughter, she'll get that message."

"The connection was destroyed when The Troubles ended." William looked at her as she stood up to him.

"You don't know me or my blood," Audrey stared at him. "Don't dare to tell me I won't get out of here."

She walked away and William chuckled, "that's the thing, you don't want to leave. If you did you'd have already left." He walked over to her and stepped in front of her, his eyes meeting hers. "Some part of Elizabeth doesn't want to leave despite Audrey Parker leaving or else you wouldn't have returned. You have an attachment here so accept that until that attachment is gone you'll stay. I suggest you get comfortable because you don't seem too keen on leaving."

He disappeared as she stood there trying to figure out what he meant. "What attachment?"

* * *

Jennifer woke suddenly from where she sat leaning against Duke as they sat in the hospital waiting room with Nathan. She'd been asleep for a little bit while they waited for the surgeon to finish up with Audrey.

"Audrey," she sat up and looked at both men as they stared at her.

Duke nodded, "yes we're waiting on Audrey."

"No I heard Audrey, in my head." She watched as Nathan moved closer to her. "She's in the Barn, sort of. I mean I heard her voice talking to me, directly to me. She said that her body was here, in Haven but her mind is in the Barn. She said to tell you she wasn't gone but she should be in a coma."

Just at that moment the surgeon came out and all three stood up, "we managed to repair the damage but we had to revive her twice due to her heart rate dropping because of blood loss. Unfortunately, Audrey is in a coma on life support and her brain shows very little activity. Nathan, the best thing for her is to pull it and make her comfortable."

"No you can't," Jennifer grabbed Nathan's arm. "She's in the barn and if I connect with her in again we can get her out. She said she should be in a coma, she needs her body when her mind escapes the Barn. If you pull her off life support you'll never see her again."

Nathan looked at the doctor, "she stays on life support for now."

* * *

Sitting by Audrey's bedside later Nathan held her hand, wishing she could feel him as she lay there yet her mind elsewhere. A knock made him look up and he found Vince and Dave, both walked in and looked down at Audrey.

"How is she?" Dave placed a vase of flowers on the bedside.

Nathan combed back her hair, "she's in two places right now. Jennifer's doing what she can to help but Audrey's mind is stuck back in the Barn while her body is here. Until we get her out we have to keep her on life support."

Dave and Vince looked at each other, "Nathan…what if ending The Troubles caused her to return back where she originated from? We don't know what type of curse she placed on the town, all records are gone. Dave and I checked, there is nothing left because all records were burned after the witch trials."

"Jennifer said that Audrey connected with her directly and said she would find a way out of the Barn. You know how stubborn Audrey is and nothing will keep her from Haven." He looked back at Audrey's body and tightened his hand around hers. "Nothing will keep her from me."

* * *

A/N: And with The Troubles gone, Audrey finds herself fighting to get back to her family...


	6. The Ultimate Truth of the Barn

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Audrey walked through the village and it was if it was an actual town once again, no one looked at her strangely despite her clothing. She spotted Nathan Johansson at what seemed like a market stall but it was strange because the Puritans didn't have markets.

"Nathan?" She walked over to him and he smiled upon looking at her.

He held out his hand, "good morrow Elizabeth, was your night restful?"

"Not really." Audrey looked at the corn on the stall and picked one up. "These look fresh?"

Nathan took the corn and placed it in his basket, "corn for Elizabeth please Goody Martha. You'll make your corn salad I assume my dear Elizabeth?"

She only smiled and he moved away, waiting with a waiting arm. "I'm good, thanks."

"Your mother is preparing your wedding dress I assume, my father and I have just started on the roof. Soon our Homestead will be complete and we can wed." He smiled and looked out at the town, "Mother asked of children and I have yet to tell her our secret, if all goes well we will be wed before it is common knowledge."

Audrey smiled a little and tried to crack a joke, "I'm surprised you didn't stone me for…our secret."

He stopped and placed a hand on her arm, "a child is a gift from God my love and while our earthly passions were immoral, they are not sinful. I could never harm you or our child, I would die before I let you go."

The statement made Audrey look away, "it's funny, you're like him…a bit too like him." She turned and looked at Nathan, "you're just an illusion, you aren't real. Nathan Johansson died in 1692 from an ax wound. I checked when I was Amelia, you aren't real…none of this is."

* * *

With that he disappeared along with the small town, instead she stood in the Barn with William smiling at her. He clapped his hands and smirked, "well done Elizabeth, very well done. For a moment I almost thought you'd buy into the whole illusion." He leaned in and whispered, "you could have been happy but instead you're just dying too much go back to Haven you deny yourself your only chance at happiness. Well I'm sorry but you're stuck here forever."

He walked a few feet away and Audrey turned to look at him, "who are you William?"

"Oh me," he smirked and turned around, "I'm the one that created this little thing…" he waved his hands around. "It's a hell you created Elizabeth Patton when you tried witchcraft on the wrong people. The Guard warned you that if you didn't help us, we'd do what had to be done. You refused to help the magistrate's daughter with your healing abilities, said you shouldn't play God but then you healed Goody Martha when she fell. You chose who you wanted to save and that have you power. We knew you had to be stopped or you'd do whatever you wanted."

Audrey nodded, "you tried to burn me at the stake but I cursed Haven and its people because of what you did. Before the flames reached me I disappeared, that was your doing."

He smiled and held out his hands, "well done. All the memories have returned, you're right…I told them I could create a vessel to contain you forever. However after a while we realized that your curse was too much, we needed a healer who knew how to speak to the heart."

"That's why you gave me a new identity every time, so I'd never remember this prison. You poisoned Nathan and when I brought him back you knew you would never be able to control me. My witchcraft as you call it was only for healing, never anything more but you wanted it to be nothing. So you dragged me from my house, despite holding a child within me and tried to burn us at the stake. However, in that moment you made me come here."

He nodded, "a prison, unfortunately after a while a few people realize that compassion was the only way to deal with you so watchers like Howard did nothing but use kindness and for five lifetimes it was enough…till your beloved, in another lifetime, became too entwined. That and you wouldn't sacrifice your son..."

"I was his mother, a mother will never harm their own child."

He laughed and pointed at her, "but you already have…you killed your unborn child to save Haven from the curse you created. Well, at least your daughter is still alive...you haven't lost all your children. I assure you Elizabeth, you will never leave this place and never see your beloved Nathan ever again. He will die of old age never seeing anything but an empty shell, he will mourn you and your child for the rest of his days while he feels every pain in the world. Your daughter will never know that she met her birth mother and will search all her days for you inside her head before convincing herself she was indeed crazy."

* * *

Anger grew in her at his mocking and finally Audrey turned, pushing him to the ground. A knee to his abdomen and a hand to his neck she looked at him with fury. "Never call my daughter crazy and never threaten Nathan because I will make you feel pain. One little girl and a healing spell caused thousands of people pain and suffering, you caused me to cast that curse…in my moment of anger and fear for my daughter you caused the curse."

"Your actions caused this all, there is no blame on anyone but you Elizabeth. It's time to realize that because the sooner you realize that and accept this you'll be hoping for that illusion back. The nicer you are to me, the more likely I'll bring the illusion back and you can have some happiness."

"I want to go back to Haven," she squeezed a little on his throat, "send me back now."

He laughed at her, "only The Guard can release you and they never will. They know what a danger you are to them, it's all in the records."

Audrey released him and looked at him as he stood up, "what records. All records of any witchcraft was burned after the witch trials so all the records on me…they're gone." She held her hands out now, "and I've made friends of The Guard, they are my friends so they help me go into the barn instead of forcing me at gunpoint or whatever weapon you used."

"Then you'll never get out because they have to release you as Elizabeth Patton, not as Audrey Parker. They can't release you expect under the name the spell was leashed to. Since records are gone they can't. So I'm sorry you're stuck here," he put up a finger and laughed. "No wait, I'm not. Now, if you behave I'll give you back the illusion, can you do that?"

She nodded to him, "of course, I'll keep to myself." He disappeared as the illusion of the town returned and Audrey quickly started making her way back to the hill. She would talk to Jennifer about having Vince release her under her actual name.

* * *

A/N: Oh crap he's pissed off Audrey Parker. Tell me what you think please, I won't know how to finish without your help.


	7. Haven Has Changed

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

She fell asleep on the grass of the hill while trying to concentrate on Jennifer, obviously exhaustion even reached her in the illusion provided by the Barn. Waking however she found a small fire beside her and she immediately warmed herself by it. After a while she just watched the fire and flashbacks of being burned at the stake entered her mind. She tried to shake it but what struck her was the words 'blood of blood, light of light' as they wouldn't go away. A distinct voice similar to Eleanor's entered her mind, not a picture memory but a voice memory.

"_**With only six words and an enchantment of meaning, you can help anyone. Remember Elizabeth 'blood of blood, light of light' because they will be your best defense against evil. Our gift, our Trouble as some call it as they look the other direction, is one of our blood passed from mother to daughter. There is little doubt your own daughter will have it. My daughter, we are light and we do no evil, we only seek to heal. This gift will turn into a curse the moment you use it to harm others but any means for good and it will be your healing art."**_

Audrey looked at the fire and whispered, "enchantment of meaning, what does she mean? Is it a spell, rhyming words maybe." She thought about it and how the voice clearly said it passed from mother and daughter, was it possible Jennifer could possess the same thing? She finally looked at the ground and spoke, "blood of blood, light of light connect me to the one with sight. Hear my voice, hear my plea so let my daughter speak to me." Tilting her head she thought of Jennifer and spoke quietly. "Jennifer?"

_"Audrey, is that you?"_ Instantly Jennifer's voice was in her head,_ "where are you? No wait, you're in the Barn so why am I asking that? Look, we're trying to figure out what to do, what can we do to help?"_

Audrey thought about Nathan and sent a thought back to Jennifer because it was too dangerous to speak out loud. She knew William was probably monitoring her every action in the illusion,_ "tell Nathan I love him and I may have figured out a way to get back. How is The Guard acting?"_

_"They are like our best friends, they offered Nathan back the job as Chief of Police, said you could return to being an officer when you wanted. The guy who runs the hospital is like one of the higher ups, he's not charging your hospital bill to anyone. Everyone loves you Audrey, I mean they don't know what happened but they think you stopped The Troubles so they are thankful. Even Jordan sent flowers and left town."_

Planting her hands on her knees Audrey looked up at the sky, _"I need you to carefully go to Vince and tell him that The Guard back in 1688 created a loophole for when I cured The Troubles. My mind would return immediately to the Barn and only a command from The Guard can release me. This is actual magic Jennifer, not some weird Haven Trouble. You have to tell Vince to go to hill where the barn was and speak out loud continuously 'The Guard releases you Elizabeth Patton'. He has to say it, the more Guardsmen there are the stronger it will be."_

_"Okay, I will do that. How are you, what's it like in there?"_

Looking around Audrey chuckled,_ "its 1688 Haven so it's…a lot of nature."_ She thought about the truth and knew Jennifer needed to know._ "Hey Jennifer, I discovered something while I was in here and it will be strange to comprehend."_

_"I comprehended Haven pretty quickly, what could be stranger than our town?"_

Taking a breath Audrey smiled, _"Vince and Dave were right, you're my daughter…by Nathan Johansson."_

* * *

Vince and Dave were talking to Nathan at the Police Station, despite Audrey's coma-and-Barn state he'd agreed to return because she wouldn't want him by an empty shell until her return. They were reviewing the boundaries between what were Guard issues and what were Police issues. Jennifer rounded the corner quickly and stopped at seeing them.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but Audrey…"

All three looked at her and Nathan straightened, "what about Audrey?"

"She contacted me and told me some stuff, some of it I kind of believe after she talked for a while and then the other thing was how to get out of the Barn." She looked at Vince and pointed, "you and your men are what we need."

Vince pointed to himself, "why The Guard?"

"Apparently The Guard in 1688 created this thing so that when she ended The Troubles she'd get stuck back there. She said that only The Guard can release her, you're supposed to say something with all your men repeating it and then…she's out." Jennifer finally took a breath, "whoa that was lot to say."

"She said that Vince had to help her?" Jennifer nodded as Nathan spoke, "okay, so what does he have to say?"

She pointed behind her, "we have to go to the hill where the Barn was. I think maybe they're linked but Nathan should go to the hospital so if she wakes up, she wakes up. I'll go with them, I'll take Dwight and Duke."

"Let's go." Dave looked at his brother, "come on, we can save Audrey."

* * *

They were quickly out the door and going in separate directions, Nathan to the hospital and the others to the hill. They got there because Duke drove fast and upon arriving Vince looked at them.

"My men are on their way, what do we have to say?"

Jennifer thought for a moment to remember what Audrey had told her. "You have to say 'The Guard releases you Elizabeth Patton' like over and over, but we have to wait on your men. She said it would be stronger in numbers."

Duke looked at Jennifer, "you're absolutely sure that's all they have to do?"

"Yes, Audrey and I talked for a long time…I mean we had a lot to talk about." Jennifer shrugged, "she discovered while in the Barn from memories that I'm her daughter by the first Nathan, the one from 1688 and the barn just spit me out now because it knew I needed to help her get back to stop The Troubles. My parents did find me in a field outside Boston, it made sense especially being immune to The Troubles and being linked to the Barn. Actually it was the first thing that really made any sense, that's why I can hear her…blood link apparently."

Duke put a hand up, "so the other day…I kissed you and now you're Audrey's daughter?" He ran a hand through his hair. "We won't tell her, I can't imagine what she or your step-father will do. I mean, technically Nathan does qualify as your step-father right despite them not being married?"

"I guess, I don't know." She gritted her teeth, "whoa and I slapped him the other day."

The Guardsmen arrived and Vince instructed them on what to do and they did, Dwight helped in yelling out where they stood the same phrase over and over. "The Guard releases you Elizabeth Patton. The Guard releases you Elizabeth Patton."

* * *

Inside the Barn, Audrey was walking through a field of flowers when she felt a tug on heart, metaphorically of course. Instantly the illusion was gone and William stood there staring at her with anger in his eyes.

"What did you do?"

She smiled, "nothing and you can't stop it, you can feel it can't you…them releasing me?"

It was if an amplifier was with them, the yells of The Guard filled the area they were in. "The Guard releases you Elizabeth Patton. The Guard releases you Elizabeth Patton. The Guard releases you Elizabeth Patton."

"No, they can't!" He lunged at her and she backed up as she spoke words.

"Blood of blood, light of light, protect me from the evil in sight." Instantly there seemed to be a barrier between them and William yelled.

"You were never supposed to remember that phrase."

Audrey looked at him, "I think the Barn has more sympathy for me than you think. I'm remembering more and more as the days pass." She felt a harder pull and looked around. "I'm going home and you'll be stuck in this eternity. Haven has changed William, they no longer want me dead and I think you should accept that."

"You refused to heal my daughter and she died but yet you brought your lover back from the dead. I can't allow you to leave, I can't allow you happiness when my daughter won't ever get that."

Audrey shook her head, "she died from witchcraft William and I couldn't heal her, the magic repelled mine every time I tried. You just think I gave up on Abigail but I didn't, I just couldn't save her. You need to accept that. We've both lost children, we both know that pain so let go."

"Never!" As he beat at barrier she disappeared from him. "NO! ELIZABETH!"

* * *

Nathan watched as Audrey's arm moved, her eyes slowly began to open despite the tube in her mouth to help her breath. The device that monitored brain function began to beep again and he knew she was back.

"Hold on Audrey, I'm right here." He kissed her head and squeezed her hand. "I'm going to get a doctor." He left and Audrey looked up at the ceiling to see the yellowish-white tiles. She knew she was home and free from the barn.

Within ten minutes the tube was removed from her mouth and the doctors were done with physicals. Nathan took her hand and held it tight, she smiled at him as she whispered due to a raw throat. "It was Hell, the Barn…I was in Hell but I deserved it for killing our baby."

"No," he leaned over her and pushed back her hair. "No you didn't deserve to go back there. You did what you thought you had to do and it's going to hurt for a while but everything is going to be fine."

* * *

A/N: And Audrey is back but there is more to come...I mean, Duke is dating her daughter and how will Nathan react to Jennifer being Audrey's daughter by his past life/ancestor?


	8. Family Drives You Crazy

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Audrey Parker sat at the breakfast table just staring daggers into her boyfriend/partner as he listed everything she could do and couldn't do. Her 27 year old daughter sat at the table eating breakfast with them, Jennifer seemed to be the older kid who hung out with her sick mom despite having other things she could do. Duke would no doubt find the girl as soon as he got a break in setting up for the day.

"Are you done?" Audrey looked at Nathan as she started stabbing the eggs on her plate.

Nathan looked up at her, "yeah, are you okay?"

"She's pissed at you for restricting her activities." Jennifer spoke as she shoved a sausage in her mouth, looking at both of them. "I mean, I think she is because I'd make that face if Duke tried to restrict what I could do."

"We're going to have to talk about Duke." He put up a finger towards Jennifer, "I don't think he's the best guy to be dating. His track record speaks for itself really."

Audrey chuckled and shook her head, "ignore him Jennifer, Duke is questionable at times concerning certain activities but I know he cares about you to not hurt you. From what I understand, he saved you from this guy's horrible interrogation while I was gone." She pointed to Nathan before turning to said man. "She's 27, I think she'll be fine dating Duke."

"I'm disagreeing because I don't like the idea of Duke Crocker dating my daughter."

Audrey and Jennifer shared a look before the 'kid' spoke to her mother. "He does know he's not my dad right? I mean, you're my mom biologically but I was raised by someone else and I do have actual parents. His only claim is through you so that doesn't really make him my father in any way."

"He gets attached quickly, you have to learn to ignore him." Audrey ate some of her eggs, "but I will say one piece of motherly advice…find a job please, you need to leave home sometime."

"How are your filing skills?" Nathan wiped his mouth and stood up with his plate as Jennifer took a second helping of bacon.

She shrugged, "okay I guess, I worked in a library for about a month, why?"

"Since The Guard took over for a while the filing room turned into a disaster zone, we need someone who knows how to file properly. It's not grand pay but it's enough of a steady income you won't be having to live here all the time."

Jennifer stared at him, "you're offering me a job? Sure, yeah I'll fix your filing room and work in it. Let me get my stuff and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

She left the table as Nathan walked back from the kitchenette, grabbing her plate and prepared to wash it.

"You know I'm onto you." Audrey said as she walked over and put her plate in the sink.

Nathan put his hands gently on her hips, very aware of the healing wound on her side. "Yeah, what may I ask are you onto me about?"

Audrey leaned in and kissed him, whispering after she pulled back. "You only offered her the job because it keeps her away from Duke." She began to fix his tie that was halfway crooked. "She's not 17, she's 27 and we're not her parents. Besides, she could do much worse."

Nathan chuckled, "yeah who?"

"Chris Brody or perhaps Joseph Poliski." The mere mention of Nathan's high school rival's son made him grumble under his breath before speaking.

"Over my dead body."

She grinned, "see Duke isn't that bad, besides he's already on edge because Jennifer is related to me. He knows what I could do to him if he thought about hurting her."

"Good, he needs to know his place." Nathan leaned in and kissed her, "rest and I'll come by with lunch unless I get a case." He headed towards the apartment door, grabbing his coat from the back of the couch. "Jennifer let's go."

The girl quickly appeared around the corner with her bag, "hang on a moment." She headed over to Audrey and hugged her. "See you later Audrey."

"Have fun today and don't let him boss you around."

Soon the girl was gone as Audrey walked over to Nathan, kissing him goodbye. He smiled at her, "I like the idea of having someone to come home to."

"Don't get used to it, more like coming home with someone." She patted his arm, "love you."

"Love you too," he pointed at her. "No doing anything crazy, you know what Mathers said you could do for the first month."

She folded her arms, "he said I couldn't do any heavy lifting and that sitting around was a bad idea. If things get boring, I'll go help Duke down in the bar. I still have bar skills after all and making drinks isn't that much of heaving lifting. I'm not going to be laying around for weeks as much as you'd like me to."

"I'll talk to him on my way out. I'll be by at lunch time and if I'm not, I'll send Jennifer." He left and Audrey closed the door.

She rolled her eyes as she went in search of her newest book that she'd gotten from the library, "men."

* * *

Halfway through the day Audrey sat out on the balcony just looking at the ocean when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Turning she waited to see who would be joining her since Nathan had dropped off food an hour before and he still had hours to go before his shift ended. As she stood up from where she was leaning, Chris Brody appeared on the top of the balcony.

"Chris," she stood up slowly and walked over to him. "What are you doing back in Haven?"

He chuckled, "I had to figure out what happened and knew you'd be the one to ask." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "One day I'm living with a beautiful girl and have a nice home and the next day I'm alone and having to pay a year's worth of rent. What happened?"

"The Troubles are gone." Audrey folded her arms, "but then again maybe it was a good thing, you weren't really doing the right thing were you?"

Chris looked out at the ocean, "so how'd you do it?"

"That is too long a story to talk about."

"Audrey!" They both turned to see Jennifer coming up the stairs in a hurry. "Hey, sorry I'm late for dinner." She rounded the stairs and stopped. "Oh, I can come back if you're having company. You know what, when you're done come find me I'll be downstairs with Duke."

She started down the stairs and Audrey teased her as she went. "You better just be helping him!"

"Stop please!" The girl yelled up from her spot at the bottom of the stairs.

Audrey chuckled and shook her head, "sorry about that, Jennifer and I were planning on having dinner and a girls' night." She motioned to her hair, "I have to get rid of this."

"Looks good on you." He smiled at her, "are you seeing anyone or just staying single because of the whole 'strange' factor concerning you?"

"Who is strange?" She shook her head, "no, actually Nathan and I are together. I'd be working right now if I wasn't on medical leave due to being shot." Audrey started towards the stairs and he followed as she headed downstairs.

* * *

Chris watched her as she rounded the bottom of the stairs to see Duke and Jennifer kissing on the porch of The Grey Gull. Both pulled apart and Duke just shoved his hands in his pockets before looking around the area as if searching for Nathan.

"Look I can explain…"

Audrey laughed and shook her head, "it's not me you have to scared of, I don't care as long as she doesn't cry because of you."

"Oh thank you. Nathan practically gave me the 'you hurt her and I'll shoot you' speech. The man usually isn't that scary but when he is, I wanted to run to the docks." Duke gave Audrey a look, "could you talk to him about calming down?"

That made the detective chuckle, "before or after the talk about letting me do something other than stay at home or how about the one where he needs to realize he can feel things now so he needs to stop acting like he can't?"

"After those two, sounds good." Duke looked at Jennifer, "I will see you later but have a good night with Audrey tonight. It'll be a fun mother-daughter night, despite you two are almost the same age and here I thought Haven couldn't get any weirder."

Jennifer got perky, "at least The Troubles are gone so the weirdness is just us."

Chris stared between the two, "wait…did you just say they are mother and daughter?"

"Oh yeah, Audrey's my biological mom." Jennifer smiled and shrugged, "well technically her previous self Elizabeth Patton is but it's a very long story."

"You look nothing like Audrey." Chris made the statement in halfway disbelief.

Jennifer nodded, "I look like my father apparently, Nathan Johansson from 1688 so not to confuse it with Nathan now. It gets confusing if you don't explain and I do have to explain to people."

Chris looked at Audrey and she shrugged, "it's Haven, nothing makes sense."

It was the one statement everyone present seemed to accept as if they knew the statement alone made more sense than anything else stated within the ten minutes before.

* * *

Note on Haven: Thank you Duke for figuring out Lexi was Audrey being Lexi!

Author Note: Just thought I'd post the next chapter in honor of Haven coming on tonight but I will usually post one chapter per day. So apparently now Chris Brody is in town and confused as anyone else. Next chapter we see Audrey working her actual magic and being caught by Nathan...what will the good guy have to say about her magic?


	9. A Semi-Regular Day in Haven

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Nathan stared from his bedroom doorway as Audrey slept soundly, the sun had just risen and was slowly making its way across the bed as the detective slept. Of course as soon as the sun hit said detective she stretched out her body as her eyes blinked open. Nathan smiled as her eyes met his and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Morning."

"Good morning." He walked over and placed a cup of coffee on the nightstand. Kissing her quickly, he sat on the bed as she took the coffee and began drinking it. "So are you ready for your first day back to work?"

Audrey eyed him over the cup, "I don't know, I mean after Duke's party last night and having to deal with The Guard, I don't know if I'm up for work today." His face fell and she laughed, "you are surprisingly gullible."

He took the cup from her hands and placed it aside, leaning over her as he kissed her. "Better not be late, I don't think your boss would appreciate it."

"Oh well I know him personally." Audrey smirked and pulled him down for another kiss. "I think being late won't bother him much."

Nathan chuckled as he pulled back, "come on, get up and I'll stop by the bakery for cupcakes."

"You drive a hard bargain." She narrowed her eyes, "but I accept."

* * *

The day seemed to be slower than Audrey had experienced her entire time in Haven. Nathan seemed to be content doing paperwork while she sat bored, so much so she'd won close to 50 games of solitaire on her computer. Of course just as she was about to get up and go to Nathan's office to complain he knocked on her door.

She looked up from her computer, head in her hand looking extremely bored. "I'll take a cat up a tree right now, do we have anything?"

"A stand-off between The Guard and several civilians down on Eighth Street. Bob Marcus called and said it was looking dangerous."

"Just what we need," she stood and grabbed her coat. "The Guard trying to police this town."

They walked the two blocks down to Eighth Street to see Vince and Dave with several men on one side who held the Maze-mark while other men held one Guardsman on the other side, all guns drawn against The Guard.

Audrey shook her head as the men yelled at each other, blaming each other for the issue at hand. She held her gun up in the air and fired a warning shot which caused everyone to look at her. "What the hell are you all doing?" She looked at men holding the Guardsman. "Craig let him go," he stared at her, "now!"

Craig let him go and the guy made his way over to The Guard. Vince nodded to Audrey and she shook her head. "Pack it in boys, we settle this another day."

"No you're not." Audrey took a few steps forward. "Whatever feud is going on ends now, The Guard doesn't run this town anymore Vince. You were re-created to protect those The Troubled, well now The Troubles are over so you can't go around policing this town." She turned to Craig, "what happened?"

Craig pointed to the guy he'd been holding, "Warner there tried to claim I still owe them the protection fee, I was Troubled and they protected my family, but I told him The Troubles were over so I no longer needed his protection. Next thing I know he'd got a gun in my face and called his buddies. My friends and I got him outside and told them to leave but they didn't."

Audrey walked over to Vince, "no more fees and no more protection, do I make myself clear Vince?"

He nodded, "of course."

"Good, now take your…friends and get out of here." She looked at The Guardsmen, "if you try to collect again I'll take it as illegal activity and arrest you all. Now go home."

They grumbled and disbanded, Audrey nodded to Craig as he went inside his shop. Nathan shook his head as Audrey joined him by the Bronco. "Can't believe they charged a fee for protection."

"Make sense, I mean if I wanted protection I'd hire a guy." Audrey smirked, "you of course." She sighed and looked out. "I'm surprised they didn't fight me, considering a few months ago we were their targets."

Nathan looked down at her, "they know you have more say in Haven matters since you ended The Troubles. They wouldn't risk the town turning on them if they didn't listen to you." His phone rang and pulled it out. "It's Duke." Answering it he creased his eyes and Audrey placed a hand on his arm. "No we'll be right there, just keep her calm."

"What's going on?"

"There was a brawl and when he and Jennifer tried to break it up one of the guys shoved her against the bar. She cut herself on a thick piece of glass and is refusing to go to the hospital, he was hoping we'd be able to convince her."

* * *

They arrived at The Grey Gull to find Duke with Jennifer on the patio, she had a towel against her arm and a worried Duke pacing nearby.

"You should go to the hospital."

She pursed her lips, "you know I hate hospitals."

"Yeah well I hate being lawful but I have to so I don't doubly cross your parents." He threw his hands up at her. "Jennifer you need to go to the hospital."

"Or the hospital comes to her." Audrey walked over and bent down next to Jennifer, removing the towel to look at the wound.

Duke looked over at Nathan, "talk some sense into her, this isn't something Audrey or I can just stitch up."

"I was a 17th Century healer," Audrey turned to Duke. "Granted I couldn't heal myself or I'd have saved myself weeks of insanity but," she looked back at the wound, "I can heal this. Trust me, Nathan Johansson took an ax to the leg and I took care of that easily enough."

Jennifer smiled at her grimly. "I guess my biological dad was a klutz, I guess I know where I get that from."

Audrey smirked, "your surrogate dad isn't far behind. I'll have to tell you about the time he went for a few hours with nails in his back."

"She doesn't need to hear that." Nathan shook his head.

Audrey looked at Duke, "I'll need a cloth napkin and water as well as the first aid kit."

"What?"

"Just get it for her." Nathan said sternly and Duke went inside quickly.

* * *

Standing up Audrey placed her hands on Jennifer's bloody arm, "blood of blood, light of light hell your blood daughter from this plight. Weave the skin and stitch the bone, heal as if it never was."

She removed her hands and smiled at Jennifer, "you're going to be fine."

Duke appeared and opened the first aid kid, pulling out sutures and antibiotic cream. Audrey just dipped the napkin in the water and washed away the blood from Jennifer's arm, showing nothing by a simple faded scratch. "How is it that small, it was a thousand times worse just moments ago?"

"She'll be fine," Audrey placed a small patch over the scratch and looked at Jennifer. "No more breaking up fights okay?"

Jennifer smiled as she stood up, "yeah I'll let Duke get covered in glass instead. I should go clean up so we can reopen tonight. Mr. Businessman shut down till 4 so that I could be 'medically looked at'."

"Uh Audrey," Duke stood up, "mind telling me how one moment my girlfriend is bleeding out and the next practically healed?"

Audrey just smirked as she rejoined Nathan, "I don't really have to tell you and honestly you don't want to know. Think of it as…a family secret and since you aren't family yet, you don't get to know."

"If he becomes family." Nathan smirked at Duke's face as he joined Audrey in her walk back to the Bronco. "That was witchcraft."

"You call it witchcraft and I call it healing." Audrey opened her door as he stood beside her, "it's my Trouble that became a curse, as long as I use it for good it won't harm anyone."

Nathan shut the door and walked around to the other side, "does Jennifer have it?"

"Maybe, I don't want to test the possibility because she's already thought she was crazy." Audrey grabbed his hand, "does it freak you out at all?"

The Chief of Police just kissed the back of her hand, "I've faced The Guard with their guns and The Barn to keep you. A little witchcraft isn't going to scare me away."

* * *

A/N: So apparently Nathan has a witch for a girlfriend and Duke has a potential witch for a girlfriend, oh how Haven repays its citizens. Alright people tell me what you want to see, I'm open to suggestions. Also please, please review to let me know how I'm doing.


	10. The Troubles of Family

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Audrey and Nathan sat having a picnic on the beach just as they had in another time when she'd been Sarah. It was a day off that they had scheduled for six weeks, wanting a day just for themselves after years of helping Haven. Jennifer and Dwight were unofficially Chief of Police and Lead Detective for the day so someone would be on call if a cat got stuck in a tree or someone stole someone else's tractor.

"You know something," Audrey took Nathan's hand and smirked at him. "I remember that day, our picnic that turned into more than a picnic."

A heavy blush consumed Nathan's cheeks, "not exactly what I was expecting you to say."

"Yeah well," Audrey leaned in and kissed him gently, "it was very romantic and I enjoyed it."

"Hmm," Nathan pulled back and looked at her. "We'll discuss that later when we can turn discussion into actions." He turned to their picnic basket and pulled out a small cardboard box. "Right now I have something for you."

* * *

Taking the box Audrey looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she opened the box. Inside laid a cupcake with a ring on top of it, her eyes narrowed as she pulled the ring off the top of the icing. Looking closely she saw the single diamond and designs of the band matched their matching ring set.

"Nathan…" she looked at him with soft eyes.

The Chief of Police took her hand and kissed it gently, "Elizabeth Patton I have loved you as Audrey Parker and Sarah Vernon and I will love you for the rest of our lives no matter who you are. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Looking down at the ring Audrey smiled gently before taking his face in her hands and kissed him. Pulling back she nodded, "yes I'll marry you."

Tears filled her eyes as Nathan gently took the ring and cleaned it with water before placing it on her finger. "I had the jeweler copy the design from our rings, so that we can make them our wedding bands since they are already matching and a part of our history."

"It's beautiful Nathan." She admired the ring on her finger before leaning up to kiss him again, arms thrown around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too…future Mrs. Audrey Wuornos." He smiled at her and looked down to the side, "are you going to eat that cupcake because if not, I will."

Audrey grabbed the cupcake and peeled the paper away, tearing a piece apart and held it up for him to eat. Nathan took the bite and Audrey laughed as icing got all over his nose. She wiped it away from his nose with her thumb and licked it. "Icing doesn't suit you Chief."

He took a bit on his finger and dabbed her nose, "but it does suit you."

* * *

Audrey's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, it was Duke. "What does he want?" She answer the phone and listened carefully. "What can I help you with Mr. Crocker?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she wiped away the icing and sat up completely. "What do you mean Tobey Jamison came looking for me and then just destroyed part of The Grey Gull when you said I was gone?" She shook her head, "Duke that doesn't make sense, The Troubles are gone." Her eyes flickered to Nathan, "no Nathan and I will be there immediately." Audrey hung up and sighed, "something is wrong."

"What's wrong?" Nathan eyed her as they both began packing up their picnic. "Tobey had a destructive Trouble but they're gone so he shouldn't have them."

Audrey stood up as Nathan did and pulled the blanket up to fold it. "Exactly but Duke swears that one moment The Grey Gull was normal and the next was disaster, which correlates with Tobey's Trouble."

They began walking back to the Bronco, Nathan thought about the issue. "What if The Troubles only ended it people whose families were present when you cast the curse? What if it was a blood curse and only ended with those who descend from the people present at your attempted burning?"

"That would make sense but if that's so, then how many people are going to manifest their Troubles?" Audrey got into the cab of the bronco as Nathan slid into his own seat. "The Guard are going to be all over this and people will turn on us because we didn't end The Troubles completely."

"We'll handle The Guard, we'll explain to Vince about what is going on. You need to consult that spell book of yours to see if there is a way to help them, maybe stop these Troubles with a binding spell or something."

Audrey chuckled softly, "you've been watching too much Charmed, my craft doesn't work like that."

"Well whatever it is, I hope our daughters inherit it." He took her hand gently and smiled, "I want them to be like their mother and help others with what gifts they inherit."

She smirked at him, "and just how many children are you thinking about Chief Wuornos? I've already had two and one of them was your son. I think one more is all we're having."

"I was thinking enough to make a Sea Dog team sometime in the future."

Laughter filled the cab of bronco as Audrey stared in disbelief, "okay Mr. Future-Little-League-Coach, I'll have the first and you can have the others."

"Okay, one it is." He chuckled as he turned down the road that lead to The Grey Gull. "But a girl this time, I'd like to have a daddy's girl."

"That's on you buster, not me."

* * *

They arrived and Duke sat on the steps of the porch just waiting, Audrey and Nathan walked over to him and he shrugged. "I don't know what happened, he just…he was angry when Audrey wasn't here. He said he needed her to fix him, are The Troubles not gone?"

"Where's Jennifer?" Nathan was the one to ask the important question.

He pointed behind him, "she said she needed to stay and try to help. She's as stubborn as Audrey when she sets out to do something, I couldn't make her leave."

Nathan grabbed Duke by his shirt, "so you leave my daughter to someone with a Trouble? She's not Audrey, she doesn't speak to people to the point of calming them down."

"You have to trust her," Duke pushed Nathan back. "She's not a little girl and if anything, she's been called crazy before so I don't think there's a problem with not being able to relate to those with Troubles."

* * *

All three headed inside to see the interior a complete mess, Jennifer sat with Tobey on the floor by the exterior doorway. The boy seemed calmer than he'd been before and stared at Jennifer, nodding as she spoke. They listened as Jennifer spoke to Tobey as Audrey had to so many others.

"I know it's terrible but we'll work through it."

Tobey shook his head, "they are supposed to be gone, I wasn't supposed to have this anymore. Why didn't my…my Trouble go away?"

Jennifer shrugged and sighed, "I don't know but I do know that Audrey will do everything she can to help you. That's who she is and she will discover why yours didn't go away." She took Tobey's hand and held it, "I promise you that everything will be okay."

"Okay," he looked around, "I'm sorry about all this."

That caused Jennifer to laugh, "don't mention it because I think you did Duke a favor. The place needed to be redecorated and you saved me a lot of trouble with having to convince him to do so." She stood up and held out her hand, which the teenager took gently. "Can I get you some water?"

"No I'm good."

All three stared a look before Audrey walked into the bar, "hey guys, what's going on?"

Tobey looked up at Audrey, "my Trouble didn't go away, why?"

"I think because it has to do with what happened a long time ago, back in 1688." Audrey sat down beside them, "those that have their Troubles gone were those present when the curse was cast and those not present, well they didn't have a part so their descendants will have Troubles." She put a hand up as he moved to stand, "but we will work through this Tobey, I promise."

The teenager looked down, "Jennifer said you would help me."

"And I will but this will take time," she held out a hand and he took it. "For now, you need to stay calm and no let it cause to become out of control. Can I try something that may help?" The boy nodded and Audrey stood up, taking both his hands in hers. "Blood of blood, light of light help stop this plight. Surface not with anger or with pain, stay hidden till the final day."

"What does that do?" Tobey looked at her and Audrey just smiled.

She motioned to the room, "try to destroy something, think of something that angers you and try to destroy something in this room."

Tobey got angry, they were all aware as his face turned red but nothing in the room was destroyed even in the tiniest way. "It's not working."

"It won't work when you're angry or in pain anymore." Audrey squeezed his hand, "your Trouble is still there but you can't hurt anyone with it." She helped him stand up, "that's all I can do for now."

"Thank you Miss Parker." He hugged her and then smiled, "can someone give me a ride home since I walked here?"

Jennifer nodded, "I'll take him home." She left with Tobey as Nathan and Duke joined Audrey in the wreaked bar.

* * *

Nathan put his arm around Audrey, "that was good work."

"You were right, all I had to do was bind his Trouble. It'll always be there but he can't hurt anyone with it." She leaned against his chest, "I just wish I knew who will exhibit a Trouble next so I can be prepared."

"You're a witch!" Duke stared at Audrey, "you do spells and everything. That's how you healed Jennifer wasn't it?"

Audrey looked at her friend, "does it scare you? Jennifer may have inherited it too but isn't showing it. My mother said that it passed from mother to daughter, meaning Jennifer probably is like me too."

Duke tilted his head and shrugged, "you're like almost 325 years old despite looking only 29 and I'm dating your 27 year old daughter whose biological father is from 1688. I live in a town full of insanity and my best friend was the guy I tormented in school, who is dating his ancestor's fiancée. I think you as a witch would be the only normal thing in my life."

"Technically we're engaged." Audrey smiled and held up her hand to show off her ring, "he asked me today on our picnic."

Duke threw his hands up, "finally, now you two have a legal obligation to fight and almost kill each other. Just do me a favor and let me know when I need to plan his bachelor party because it will be a night Nathan will never forget."

"Any strippers and I will personally arrest you." Audrey stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Does an exotic dancer count as a stripper?"

"Yes!" Both Nathan and Audrey spoke at once and Duke's face fell.

"What about if…" he watched them walk away, "wait, I have an idea."

Nathan turned and looked at Duke, "email all your ideas to Audrey, she'll give you a pass on what I can and can't have."

"It's your bachelor party dude, she has no say."

The Chief of Police narrowed his eyes, "do you really want to make Audrey mad because I'm not going to be on her bad side ever, the woman is lethal."

Duke pointed at him, "all the more reason you're marrying her and not me, I prefer the daughter. Besides, Jennifer is more my type…she did break me out of the hospital by flashing the guy who could have stopped her."

"Duke shut up about my daughter or you'll be facing my gun." Audrey stared at him before turning to head to the bronco. "Nathan let's go talk to Vince before The Guard starts trying to intercede again."

Nathan nodded to Duke, "I'll see you around."

* * *

A/N: So some Troubles didn't go away, will The Guard react badly or can Audrey negotiate for the safety of all those in Haven? Do we need a Jennifer and Duke moment to talk about Jennifer's possible Trouble? Tell me what you think, please review.


	11. Parent Weekend

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Jennifer sat on the beach looking at the fire that Duke had built, said man was a few feet away collecting small branches for the flames. He joined her on the rock which she sat on, placing an arm around her gently as he looked out at the ocean.

"Beautiful," he looked down at her, "and I don't just mean the view."

She gave a small smile before leaning against him and looked at her hands, "so Audrey is a witch and I could be one too?"

Duke to her hands and held them, "if you are then you'll have all three of us to help you master your skill. For all we know it will only manifest after Audrey dies and since you're practically the same age it may not manifest."

"Doesn't it freak you out anything?" The young woman asked nervously and Duke kissed her head before resting his head against hers. "I mean, I'm…Troubled."

"You were Troubled when we met and just because you traded in hearing abilities for some healing magic isn't going to scare me away. I lived in Haven all my life remember, freakiness is my common place." He chuckled softly, "did your parents convince you to convince me that a witch is more than I can handle?" Pulling back Duke met her brown eyes, "because I can handle a witch, probably the most normal Trouble around."

A grin finally covered Jennifer's face as she kissed Duke's cheek. "Despite what Audrey and Nathan say, you're a good man and I think I'm falling in love with you."

Duke pulled back and looked into her brown eyes, cupping her face. "Jennifer…" he leaned in and kissed her, pulling her in and Jennifer wrapped her arms around him. He pulled back and used his hands to push the short locks from her face. "I already know I've fallen for you and right now I don't give a damn who your parents are or what Trouble you have, because I'd take them if it means having you."

"My family is here…sort of so I'm not going anywhere." She snuggled close into his side, "I promise."

Taking in the woman in his arms Duke held her close and smiled. "Good because I finally understand what drove Nathan to not let Audrey go into that barn." Kissing her head he sighed and looked out at the ocean. "I'm not letting you go."

* * *

Audrey and Nathan sat on the balcony of her apartment on their day off, both were playing Chess despite knowing Nathan would beat her over and over. Audrey smirked as she moved her knight and pulled her leg up, wrapping her arms around it.

"They've been gone almost the entire weekend." Nathan watched as his fiancée just shrugged her shoulders. "What could they be doing? Duke said he was taking her beach camping on East Bay Shore."

Audrey made another move, "really, what do you think we'd be doing if we went beach camping?" She met his blue eyes with her own. "She's 27, almost 28 so let it go. Besides, she asked the other day when she and Duke would get to babysit." Her face grew solemn as it did sometimes when they thought about the previous pregnancy. They joked about kids but deep down both knew they wouldn't be ready for a while. "I told her maybe in a few years, I'm not ready for another child right now." She leaned back and stared at the board.

Nathan reached over and took her hand, "not before you're ready, sacrificing our baby for Haven was too much for us and I agree that right now isn't the best time." She smiled and squeezed his hand, "I love you and I will love whatever kids we have, even if it turns out to be just James and Jennifer."

Audrey smiled and blushed, "have I ever told you that I'd be lost without you." He nodded and Audrey laughed, "no really I would be lost."

"Oh I'm aware." Nathan chuckled and moved his queen, "checkmate."

* * *

"Hello?" Both looked at each other before moving to the edge of the balcony to see a woman looking up from the parking lot. "Hi, my daughter Jennifer told me she was staying here. Well not her per say but when I asked about her at the police department, a guy named Stan said she'd be here with Chief Wuornos and Officer Parker and some guy named Duke. Am I in the right place?"

"Yeah, hold on and we'll be right down." Nathan yelled down and then turned to look at Audrey, she gave her wide-eyed 'what the hell' reaction. "Did she say anything to you?"

Audrey pointed to herself, "you expect my daughter to tell me everything, we're friends because of the whole," she motioned to herself and around her. "Anyways, no she didn't mention it to me and the fact that her mother is here while she's off…whatever she's doing with Duke tells me she didn't."

"Mom!" Both turned to see Duke and Jennifer getting out of the jeep with backpacks. "What are you doing here?"

Duke looked up at Audrey and Nathan and made a motion, both made a motion of 'I don't know' to which Duke smirked. That caused both to head downstairs immediately to see Jennifer embracing her biological mother.

"Oh Jennifer, I was just so worried. You left your job and Dr. Heegan hasn't seen you in weeks and then you say you're here. I just needed to come see how you were and bring your medicine."

Jennifer smiled, "I'm fine Mom I promise and I'm doing so much better here. I have friends and a boyfriend and a job, an actual job that I've held for…three months I think."

Nathan smirked and crossed his arms as Audrey placed on hand on his back and the other on his arm. "Actually it's been 14 weeks." He looked at the woman who had hugged Jennifer, "Nathan Wuornos, this is my fiancée and partner, Audrey Parker and he's…Duke."

"Really Nathan?" Duke stared at Nathan and then turned to Jennifer's mother. "Hello Mrs. Mason, I'm Duke Crocker and I am very pleased to meet you. Jennifer is always telling me about growing up in Boston and enjoying your cooking."

Mrs. Mason smiled and took Duke's hand, "please call me Marie and it is a pleasure to meet you all. Are you friends of Jennifer's or…"

"Actually," Audrey smiled at the woman in partial happiness for her daughter and partial thankfulness that the woman had made her daughter feel loved. "Jennifer and I have been rooming together upstairs above The Grey Gull. Duke owns the bar and both of us help out when we're not working at the police station. Jennifer works as our file clerk there while Nathan and I take care of investigating the very few crimes that happen around here." She leaned in slightly, "I don't think we'd get by without her."

Duke put up a finger, "come in and I'll get everyone some coffee and tea."

"We're out of tea," Jennifer piped up as they headed inside. "Delivery is tomorrow or Tuesday, we have coffee though."

* * *

The five of them settled down and immediately questions were asked about Jennifer and her home life before Duke put up a hand and drew a stop to it. He stared at Audrey and Nathan, "I know you feel like you missed out on all the stories but you're embarrassing her…I mean look at her, she's never this red."

"Actually I was earlier…" Duke put a hand over Jennifer's mouth and she threw back her head laughing as she removed his hand. "I'll bite it next time."

"Fair warning." He smirked and looked at her before being brought back with Nathan's cough and deadly 'take your hands off my daughter' stare. "Audrey control him…"

Audrey elbowed Nathan in the side and sent a sideways glare, he took a sip of coffee instead. "I apologize, Nathan and Duke have never been the best of friends and now they are having to deal with each other because Jennifer and I are roommates."

Marie looked at Duke and Jennifer, "just how long have you two been dating?"

"Well…" Jennifer looked at Duke, "how long exactly?"

A soft smile crossed Duke's face, "we have been dating 101 days and I can still remember what you were wearing when I asked you to have lunch with me." A blush covered Jennifer's face and she hid her face in her hands. "Does that embarrass you?"

She gave him a sideways glance and leaned over, whispering into his ear. "Blood of blood, light of light cluck like a chicken into the night." She gave him a stare and Duke let out a cluck before running outside.

Audrey and Nathan looked at each other, "excuse me." Audrey got up and left to go outside but instantly sent her thoughts to her daughter for the first time. _"Despite it being harmless you can't do that Jennifer, when did you exactly learn that?"_

Jennifer answered mentally as she took a sip of tea. _"Duke and I worked on it this weekend, I realized the phrase and just started practicing with words. He was embarrassing me in front of both my mothers, his potential mother-in-laws if we ever get that far. I had to do something, tell him I'll apologize later."_

"_He and I are going to have a talk about helping you with your craft without my supervision." _Audrey went silent so Jennifer knew she was taking care of Duke and his clucking issue.

Nathan smiled, "Duke is such a goof ball but I assure you he's…perfectly safe. Miss Come-On-the-Wind managed to tame a very bad boy and now he is hopelessly in love with her."

At that moment Audrey and Duke walked in, he pointed at Jennifer with a look of anger. She flashed a smile at him and his anger seemed to just dissolve away because he smiled at her as he sat down beside her. Jennifer took his hand and held it, "sorry."

"Bound to happen eventually, my mouth does get me into trouble at times." He looked at Marie, "I sincerely apologize for my antics and I assure you I am rarely like this…at least with company."

* * *

A/N: And so many things in one chapter. Duke and Jennifer get almost the entire chapter with some 'Parents' thrown in.


	12. Back at Policing Troubles

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Audrey groaned as she heard Nathan's radio go off, Laverne's voice floated out of the speaker as they both laid sleeping. Nathan's arm disappeared from around her and she heard him respond as she rolled over. Nathan stood by the dresser in a tee and flannel pants, his hair sticking up in so many directions that it was adorable and took everything Audrey had not to chuckle.

_"Body found on East Fork, sorry to wake you so early Sweetie."_

Nathan rubbed a hand across his face, "no it's fine, we'll handle it." He turned off the radio and groaned, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Audrey. "I got it for now, you go back to sleep." Leaning over, he kissed her. "I expect you at 8 though, I love you."

"I love you too." She laid back and closed her eyes. "I didn't get to sleep till late, between Jennifer and Duke giving me wedding ideas and trying to remember what families were present at my burning, I'm so tired."

That made the officer smile as he watched her fall back asleep despite trying to carry on a conversation. He kissed her forehead and pushed back strands of golden hair, "sleep tight."

* * *

East Fork was an old saw mill and Nathan carefully made his way over to the crime scene, Stan and Rafferty both stood staring in shock. He saw the body and immediately knew it was a Trouble that caused it because the body was smoking but encased in wax. It was if the person had become a candle.

"I thought they were gone Chief?" Rafferty looked at him and he sighed as Lucassi started working on the body. "I thought Officer Parker made them go away."

"She did and they are." Nathan looked at the officer and touched her arm. "Some sick person did this, this isn't The Troubles."

Stan shook his head, "whoever did this was sick and needs to be put away for a very long time. Until the wax comes off, we don't know who the victim is."

Nathan looked around, "okay let's get tracks and see if we can find any evidence of who was here."

Both got to work and Nathan pulled out his notebook, writing down the incident for his and Audrey's personal records. They'd been researching genealogies so to see who was cured of The Troubles and who wasn't.

Vince had taken the news rather well when he and Audrey had explained that it had to do with the basis of the curse. Audrey also vowed to find a way to undo the curse she had created while helping those who still had Troubles. Vince vowed that The Guard would not interfere and if his men did, they were up for arrest without conflict. It seemed that The Guard finally understood that Audrey meant no harm and that she had only been in a moment of anger and fear that she had cast the curse, a fear for her child. Vince had understood and realized if it had been another woman, the same thing could have happened but probably been worse.

* * *

Returning to his office Nathan found Audrey on the couch writing in a notebook, she shook her head and drew lines through something. He turned the chair around and sat down in front of her. "Having trouble with spells?"

Audrey sighed and closed the book as her eyes met his. "I need to remember what I said when I cast the curse, I need the exact words so I can counteract them. I can't remember them, I'm trying Nathan but I can't remember them." She leaned back as he took the notebook and looked at the words. "What if I can't remember them? What if because I can't remember generations more are cursed?"

"You just need time." He handed her back the book and held her hand as she took it. "If you need help I'm here and I'm sure Jennifer could try to help too. Honey, you are going to figure this out and help the rest of Haven." Standing he leaned down and kissed her. "Even if you don't remember the exact words, I am sure you will find the perfect counter-spell."

"You have so much faith in me." She took his hand and stood up, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Nathan chuckled and gathered her in his arms. "I am sure you'd be just fine." He looked down at her and Audrey met him for a kiss before pulling back. "Unfortunately I will have to enforce a break in our project, another Trouble induced crime."

"What happened this time?" She walked to her desk, it had been moved into his office on his request. They'd shared an office for a long while and she often took up space in his office when he'd been Chief before so he'd made it clear they'd be sharing the office.

"Victim because a candle," he saw Audrey's confused face. "I know, it doesn't make sense either but he's incased in wax and was smoking when we found him…or her."

Audrey sat down at her desk and shook her head, "part of me wants to help because it's what I am meant to do but the other part of me wants to just say 'enough' and do nothing." Looking into blue eyes she frowned. "Is that horrible of me?"

"I'd actually ask what took you so long to think it." Nathan chuckled and picked up the file on his desk.

"Shut up!" She threw a pen at him and looked at her computer, "Lucassi just sent his preliminary but says that due to the condition of the body it will take longer for an autopsy." She put her head on her hand. "Part of me wants to just take care of it myself."

Nathan held out his hands, "that's not a bad idea considering it'll take you five minutes while it'll take him a day or two."

She motioned with her finger for him to come closer and Nathan did. Audrey looked at him in the eyes with a serious look on her face. "It may be the 21st Century but I am very sure that Haven will definitely burn me when they realize I'm a witch."

"The Troubles didn't help people and they didn't burn anyone for having them. You help people with your craft, not harm. I don't think anyone will burn you and Lucassi knows the insane remember, some spell isn't going to make him think different of you."

"But when people realize that I caused the curse…"

Nathan leaned against the desk, "no one needs to know that, you took away The Troubles but they don't know how. What if they think your magic is what healed the town." He sighed and looked away, "at least it's better than telling them what we really sacrificed. I don't want the looks of pity and sympathy."

* * *

They headed over to the morgue and found Lucassi working on the wax encased victim, the wax was more cut away but still encased the body. Lucassi looked up at them as they walked in, "Officers, I sent you the preliminary and told you it would take longer than expected."

"I've come to take care of that." Audrey smiled and looked around at the two technicians. "Can we get the room cleared out?"

"Everyone out." Lucassi motioned and the technicians and assistants left so only the three were the only ones left. "So how can you help exactly?"

Nathan made a backing motion with his hands, "you'll want to back up."

"If she fires a bullet…"

Audrey took a step towards the wax encased body and put her hands above the wax. "Blood of blood, light of light reveal the body hidden from sight. From hardened rock to liquid cool, fall away to show the tortured soul." Immediately the wax liquefied and fell away to reveal the body.

Lucassi looked at her, "you're a…."

"Witch, yeah I know. I've been one for close to 325 years," Audrey examined the body with her eyes as she spoke. "Of course that caused men to put me in a prison for all those years and only let me out for a year or two at most. Don't worry Doc, I only use it to help people." She looked up at him, "it doesn't work if I try to use it harm. I'm a healing witch, not a witch witch," Audrey put up a finger. "I did know a few of those back in 1688 but they were really horrible and selfish."

Nathan walked close to her and stared at Lucassi as if daring him to try to harm Audrey. "What do we have Doc?"

* * *

Later in the evening as they were getting ready for bed Audrey was throwing ideas around. Nathan was doing a crossword on the bed as Audrey sat beside him brushing her long hair out. "Four letter word for a set up?"

"Trap." Audrey looked at him, "Clara Donson is a candle maker and she and the victim were romantically involved till his brother died in The Hunter Storm." Laying down, Audrey curled up on Nathan's side and sighed. "Donson is such a familiar name to me, why is it familiar?"

Nathan reached over her and removed the notebook on the nightstand, giving it to her. "Here, go through the families again, something may ring a bell." He went back to his crossword as Audrey flipped through the notebook. "Anything?"

"Donson, yeah the Castile Family became the Donson, Briggs and Lionel Families." She turned onto her back with her head still against him. "Mary Castile was one of the midwives and a widow, she was delivering a baby that night. I remember as I was being dragged away from my house that I heard her daughter and son talking about how Daniel Crocker would rather see a witch burn than be at his child's birth." She looked up at Nathan and he looked down at her. "Duke's family is cursed when they didn't have to be."

Putting the crossword down, Nathan moved to lay down and Audrey snuggled up to him. "It's all a choice, how could they know you would be burned that night?" He snaked his hand under her shirt to rest his palm against her skin. "I don't think anyone went thinking they'd be cursed."

"I'm sorry." Audrey placed her hand on his face, "that Nathan Johansson's father was there and in turn cursed your family. If I had known then what I know now I'd have never created the curse."

"Well I'm glad you did." Nathan smiled at her, "because being able to feel you made me start falling for you. Even though it's not why I love you, it's what got the ball rolling." He flexed his hand on her back and Audrey smiled. "We wouldn't have James or be together without it. I wouldn't take it back for anything, that I can promise you."

Audrey closed her eyes, "I love you."

Nathan reached over and turned out the light, he placed his hand back on her back. "I love you too and we'll start with Clara Donson tomorrow."

"Yep, at 8 and not before." She poked his side before placing her hand on his side.

"Of course." Nathan chuckled lightly before he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep beside the love of his life.

* * *

A/N: Well Audrey and Nathan are back to investigating Troubles while trying to solve why only some of Haven still has them. More case next chapter!


	13. Day in the Life of the Parker Family

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Jennifer and Duke stood shopping at the Farmer's Market for The Grey Gull's weekly produce. Duke held up an apple for her to smell and she nodded at it. The farmer quickly made arrangements to deliver a few batches to the bar. Both continued on looking at both stalls when someone grabbed Jennifer's arm.

"Help me please."

Duke turned as Jennifer stared at the woman, "let her go."

"No, I need her help…my son, he's Troubled." The woman looked at Jennifer, "you're Audrey Parker's daughter, you're like her…please help my son."

Jennifer looked at Duke, "we should help, it's what my family does."

"Okay," Duke looked at the woman. "Okay, we'll help your son."

They followed the woman to a small forested area, tents were set up camping style. She quickly went to one and opened it, a small boy was inside. He was curled up in the corner of the tent, "honey you can come out, they're the people I was telling you about."

Jennifer sat down on the ground a few feet from the tent and smiled. "I'm Jennifer, can you come out and tell me your name?"

The boy emerged and stood beside his mother, he shook his head at his mother. "Honey, she's going to help you."

"What is his…Trouble?" Duke stooped down beside Jennifer, "it'll help her heal him."

"He uh," the woman smiled. "He…he kills by speaking someone's name. It's horrible, he said my husband's name by accident and we lost him. My name is Megan Donnoll, my father and grandfather have it, only the men of my family. Now Robbie has it and he can't speak, he's afraid if he does he'll hurt someone like he hurt his daddy."

Jennifer held out her hand, "it's okay, you can't hurt me. See there is this thing about me that makes me special in my own way, whenever someone is Troubled, like you are…they can't hurt me. Come here and let me hold your hand, if I hold your hand I can take the bad thing away."

"Go on honey." Megan urged Robbie over and the little boy finally took Jennifer's hand.

Duke put a hand out to the woman, "what she does to help your son is going to be a little strange but I promise you when she's done, Robbie will be able to say anyone's name and won't hurt them."

Holding the boy's hands Jennifer smiled. "Blood of blood, light of light take this child's plight. Names of death and pain, stay hidden till the final day." She smiled at Robbie and he smiled back, "it's going to be okay now."

"Can you say my name?" Duke looked at him, "my name is Duke, can you say my name?" Robbie shook his head, "I promise it'll be okay."

Robbie looked back at Jennifer and she nodded, "it's okay to say his name."

"Duke." The boy spoke Duke's name and the bartender just held out a hand to him.

Megan covered her mouth and started crying, "thank you so much." She hugged Robbie as he returned to her. "You cured my little boy."

"Actually," Jennifer stood up. "I just placed a hold on his Trouble. It won't hurt him or anyone else for the rest of his life but it is still there. I'm sorry but that's all we can do till a permanent cure it found for The Troubles that remained."

The woman shook her head, "no you cured him, maybe not a permanent cure but he can be a regular little boy now. That's more of a cure than you could ever know." She hugged Jennifer and pulled back, smiling as she cried. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Returning to The Grey Gull they found Audrey and Nathan talking at one of the tables while talking over their investigation of the Wax Killer.

"We cleared Clara Donson so we need to find someone else." Audrey put her chin in her hand and flipped through the list. Duke and Jennifer joined them at the table, "where have you two kids been?"

Duke smiled and motioned to Jennifer, "she healed her first Troubled individual just an hour ago. You should have seen her Audrey, she was amazing."

"What!" Audrey looked up at her daughter, "you healed someone?"

"I did, a little boy who killed by saying someone's name." Jennifer smiled and looked at Duke, "Duke also took it upon himself to test the spell's effect. He practically begged the little boy to say his name and it worked because he's not dead, obviously."

Nathan looked up from his file, "Peter Clarkson, he and Jamie Barr were partners in the Dockside Hardware business before Peter Clarkson took over. His wife works with Clara Donson at the candle shop."

"Okay let's go interview them." Audrey stood up and collected her files, Nathan already holding out her coat to help her into it. "Jennifer, we'll talk about your success later and celebrate okay?"

"Take your time, get this guy." Jennifer smiled and let them go, getting up to help Duke with getting the bar ready for the evening.

* * *

Audrey and Nathan walked into Dockside Hardware to see a couple at the counter helping others like any normal store owners. Nathan pulled out his badge, "Mr. Clarkson I'm Chief Wuornos and this Officer Parker, we're here to speak to you about Jamie Barr."

"What did he do this time?" The woman shook her head, "Jamie was a no good man with too many issues. You know he left us to pick up the remaining half of the business after his Trouble occurred, he didn't have a damn Trouble, he just made that up."

Nathan knew Audrey got protective of The Troubled so he quickly spoke. "I'm sorry Mrs. Clarkson but I have to disagree with that. I know for a fact that not all Troubles are visible. It is possible that Jamie had one and it didn't show."

"He came in here claiming that it was gone," Peter pointed at Audrey. "Claimed she cured him, as if you could heal all those people. I told him to go back home, he lost his half of the business when he left."

Audrey nodded, "when was that?"

"Sunday." The wife spoke quickly, "do you mind, we have customers."

"You help Clara Donson at the Candle Factory don't you?" Audrey looked at her, "well Jamie was covered in wax."

The woman shook her head, "I quit months ago to help Peter with the store. Now get out."

"Parker," Nathan looked at her, "let's go."

Outside in the bronco Audrey shook her head as Nathan started the vehicle, "did you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"She's Troubled," Audrey looked out the window as she twisted her engagement ring on her finger continuously. "I don't know how but I could feel it, like her Trouble was calling to me to fix it. I can't figure out if it's the healer or the curse maker that The Troubles call to."

Nathan took her hand to stop her fidgeting, "perhaps it's both. Let's get some evidence then go back and take care of it." She continued to look out the window, "hey we'll figure it out before anyone else gets hurt."

"I hope so."

* * *

Nathan sat reviewing files when his phone rang, he quickly answered it. "Wuornos, whoa calm down Clara. What's going on?" Audrey entered with coffee and sat down beside him where she'd been a few minutes before. "Okay we'll be there immediately." He hung up and looked at Audrey, "she said she went on break and came back to find her store covered in wax figures and a note stating if she told anyone she'd be like them."

Audrey looked at him as he stood up, "if Clara Donson knows that Marla Clarkson is Troubled, do you think she'd tell everyone so soon after everything was fixed?"

"Not particularly no, it seems like she's more afraid of it." Nathan grabbed his coat, "perhaps when it manifests it is using another side of her, one she's scared of?"

"Maybe, let's find out." Audrey followed him out of the station. "What did you think of Jennifer healing someone today?"

Nathan shook his head at her, "I don't like it, you have centuries of experience and she has Duke helping her with her healing craft. If she says the wrong words it could end in disaster…you said that yourself when you ranted about reversing the curse."

"I know but she's working on instinct, like I did before I remembered everything." Audrey smiled at him as they reached the bronco. "I think if she didn't know what she was doing, she wouldn't do it. Makes my work a little easier." She also hit him with her elbow, "and I didn't rant."

"You ranted my dear," he held open the door for her, "you most certainly ranted."

* * *

Arriving back at Dockside Hardware, both drew their weapons as they went in and found Peter Clarkson half covered in wax. He pointed to the door as they walked in, "she did it, Marla did this."

"We know, where would she go?"

He shook his head, "just our home or the library, she loves to read when she stressed. What happened to her? Why wasn't she cured with the rest of them?"

Audrey shook her head, "because the curse that brought The Troubles, it was cast on several families when a witch was burned. However, the others in the town got it and since the original curse wasn't cast on them it didn't reverse. Your wife was part of a family that wasn't there when that witch burned." She gave his a sad face, "I'm sorry about this."

"Just save my wife and get me out of here."

Nathan looked at Audrey, "no here, we need to go to the library. Mr. Clarkson I will have someone come get you out, I promise."

* * *

Arriving at the library, they headed inside and spotted Marla in the back reading. Audrey made a motion to Nathan to clear everyone out as she walked over to the woman. Sitting down beside her, Audrey watched the woman lift her head from a book.

"I can help Marla, with your Trouble." She held out a hand, "let me help you so it stops."

"I'm not one of those freaks."

Audrey shook her head, "The Troubled aren't freaks, they are people who were cursed by a witch a long time ago. It was an accident on her part because she was scared of people harming her baby. She regrets everything she did, how her horrible actions caused so much pain in others." She stretched out her hand again. "That's what you felt right? That you don't mean to do it but you do. You went to see Jamie that night to ask him to stop trying to ruin the business that had become your life with Peter, it became your baby."

Marla looked down, "it was our business, he left it and we built it, grew it to be better. He had no right to just ask for half of it back, claiming that everything could go back to normal. It couldn't and I just got so angry. I didn't mean to hurt him, one moment he was fine and the next like he was…I just went home."

"You thought Clara told us about your Trouble and you got upset with that too." Audrey looked down at her hand, "let me fix it."

Marla put her hand in Audrey's with hesitance. "How can you fix it?"

"It'll be a bit strange but you will be normal after." Audrey held her hand tight. "Blood of blood, light of light heal this affliction within sight. Harden waxed and somber pain, make it gone till the final day." She let go and smiled, "try turning something into a candle."

Looking around Marla tried to turn the cup into wax but it didn't work. "It didn't work, you fixed it."

"I did and I promise you, that side of you won't surface again." Audrey stood up as Nathan arrived and pulled Marla up gently.

"Marla Clarkson, you are under the arrest of Jamie Barr." Nathan put handcuffs on her and she looked at Audrey, who gave her a look of sorrow.

A/N: They solved their first Troubled case in a long while, next chapter we see an old flame of Nathan's return. Is everyone happy to see how Jennifer and Duke have become like Audrey and Nathan in helping the Troubled?


	14. Engagement Party

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Nathan sat at his desk finishing his paperwork while Audrey and Jennifer worked on the wedding planning. He and Duke were staying well away from that planning party, they knew better since Audrey and Jennifer had practically banished them after their first input session a week before. Apparently that day was the date with florist to pick out flowers although he already knew she'd choose lilies and orchids.

"Dude you have to help me." Duke walked into Nathan's office and sat down on the couch. Nathan looked up from his paperwork. "Jennifer insisted that this engagement party be perfect and she left a list longer than a shopping trip. I know it's your engagement party but I need help man."

Looking at the paperwork Nathan knew that Duke won't ask unless he was desperate. Closing files he nodded, "okay what do you need help with?"

"Here is half of it." Duke stood and tore a list in half, handing it over. "I can get the food a bit easier than you but can you take care of the set up as well as cloth design. I think she put a name with that one."

* * *

Duke and Nathan set out to work on their own lists, knowing that Audrey and Jennifer would be doing their own thing. They agreed to meet up at The Grey Gull to get everything set up for that evening.

Halfway through the food prep trip Duke accidently ran into someone, he turned and helped the woman with the groceries that fell. "I am so sorry."

"It is perfectly fine." The woman smiled as they both stood, "nothing was harmed."

"Duke Crocker, I own The Grey Gull out on the edge of the bay."

The woman shook his head, "Jess Minnion, I just returned to Haven after months on Montreal."

"Really, Nathan mentioned you a while ago." Duke shrugged, "he's having his engagement party this evening at The Grey Gull around 8. You should come, you two are friends right?"

She nodded, "something like that, Nathan is getting married?"

"The fact you don't know that shows you've been out of Haven for a while. It's two month old news, he's been engaged for two months and everyone is looking forward to the wedding. My girlfriend is helping with the wedding, she roped me into this."

"I shall be there but please do not say anything to Nathan, I do not wish to cause conflict before I arrive."

Duke placed a hand on her arm, "I shall not speak a word of this."

* * *

Nathan was going through photos when arms wrapped around his neck, he smiled as said person kissed his cheek. "How was flower shopping?" He turned his head to see Audrey looking at him.

"Settled on orchids and lilies after hours of not liking anything else." She pulled back and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You were right, about knowing what I would choose so you win that bet."

"Uh huh, well all I have to say is that I know you very well." He looked at her as she pushed the table back a bit and sat on his lap, taking his face in her hands as she kissed him. Nathan rubbed his hand down her back as he pulled. "Help me find a picture for the coordinator, I can't decide on one."

Audrey turned slightly and picked up a few pictures, thumbing through them quickly before settling on the one from the high school reunion. It had been snapped by the photographer that had been there, given to them a few months before when he'd heard they'd become engaged.

"This one."

Nathan took it from her, "that has to be one of my favorites."

"It's my favorite."

"Then it's the one we will use." Nathan leaned his head against hers and kissed her shoulder. "Duke came by in a panic, apparently Jennifer is going a bit overboard and he needed help. He was practically begging me."

She laughed and continued to look through photos of them, "they are good for each other."

"Yeah they are," Nathan smiled and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Just don't tell Duke I admitted to it or I will never hear the end of it." Another kiss was placed on her shoulder. "I love you, more than I could ever say."

"I know," Audrey placed the photos down and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her blue eyes meet his. "I've always loved you and I always will."

* * *

The engagement part went off without an issue, which in Haven was a near miracle. Duke and Jennifer greeted people at the door of The Grey Gull as Nathan and Audrey made rounds both apart and separate. It seemed like a lot of people were there to greet and congratulate them, even some of The Guard. They knew it was a gesture of goodwill by Vince, to let them know The Guard didn't see a problem with them being together.

"Thank you so much for coming." Audrey smiled as she shook Ellen Marlin's hand, the woman had been one of her Troubled cases but had been cured when Audrey had ended the original Troubles.

"Well my husband and I agreed that after everything you've done, we need to be here to support you. I'll tell you something Audrey, we never thought Nathan would find someone but we're glad he did so thank you."

Audrey nodded, "I'm the lucky one, he's quite the catch."

Nathan found Audrey looking at the enlarged photo of them dancing at the reunion. He placed his hand on her back and she moved in closer to him. "In those few minutes it was magical." Nathan watched her smile at his comment. "Sure you weren't working your magic on me then?"

"Shut up." She shook her head and took the glass of champagne he handed her. "I want to frame it and put it on the wall of our home, well when we get a home."

"That's another thing we should discuss later." He kissed her head, "why not get back to the party."

* * *

They returned to the party and were talking to Dave and Vince about the wedding when an old face walked over to greet them. "May I offer my congratulations?"

Both turned to see Jess, Audrey smiled. "Jess what are you doing back?"

"I needed the semi-quiet of Haven, or as quiet as it can get with The Troubles. Montreal was just too busy for me and there was a spot opening up at the hospital so I accepted." She held out her arms, "I wish to congratulate you both on your engagement."

"That means a lot, thank you." Nathan nodded to her, "shall we be seeing you around?"

She smiled at him, "at the hospital yes. I have no doubt since The Troubles often lead to there."

"Actually you don't have to worry about them." Dave smiled as he placed a hand up. "Audrey here ended The Troubles, well most of them."

Audrey shook her head, "I told you guys that the curse of The Troubles was directed to those families there at the witch's burning. It was unknown that all families of Haven would be affected, ending it only affected those who were present at the burning." She shrugged, "I'm working on trying to figure out the rest, for now Jennifer and I are healing them one by one."

"I hear that Miss Jennifer is now healing on her own." Vince nodded, "Megan Donnell praised her last week on her skill. Said she was just like her mother in the art."

Nathan chuckled, "that she is, if you'll excuse me I have to go remove Duke's arm for handling my daughter like that." He kissed Audrey's head and moved over to where Duke and Jennifer were in the corner kissing.

"Nathan Wuornos you leave them alone." Audrey spoke and he turned to her, almost begging in his eyes but she pointed. "Get your butt over here right now and leave them alone."

"Daughter?" Jess chuckled, "I weren't aware you had a daughter Nathan."

Vince chuckled, "Jennifer Mason is a young woman Nathan and Audrey have taken under their wing, she had a very unique Trouble and she has become like a daughter to them. As far as Nathan is concerned, Jennifer is his daughter."

"Weren't you telling me earlier that they were good for each other?" Audrey pulled Nathan over by the arm. "You need to leave them alone, let them be as crazy as we were. I remember a certain someone turning a picnic on the beach into more."

"Can we not announce that in public please?" Nathan shook his head, "you have no sense sometimes."

Audrey chuckled, "I was trapped in a barn for 324 years, I think losing some common sense at times is expected. The same can't be said about you Mr. Former-Injury-Magnet, you have no reason to have lost common sense."

"That's debatable, I've been shot and stabbed too many times. Just months ago I had a rifle pointed at my head before someone decided to threaten to shoot everyone."

"I had just jumped across dimensions and the first thing I see when I arrive in Haven again is you and The Guard having a show down." Audrey shook her head, "of course I threatened everyone."

Jess narrowed her eyes, "may I ask what you're talking about, it makes no sense."

Audrey smirked, "long story short…it's Haven, nothing makes sense." Everyone seemed to once again accept that statement before the conversation ended as Jennifer started making an toast.

* * *

A/N: For some strange reason the line 'it's Haven, nothing makes sense' is probably what everyone can agree on. I mean, it is Haven and nothing does make sense.

I thought about it being Jordan instead of Jess but I figured there was too much bad blood there. Should I bring Jordan back or not? What should be next, a Haven wedding or something where Audrey and Nathan nearly kill Duke? I have a very good idea for that story line...


	15. Facing the Parents!

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Jennifer sat nervous as she and Duke had a candlelit dinner on the patio of The Grey Gull, she'd been smiling and happy all evening as her boyfriend wined and dined her as he usually did. The conversation turned to the wedding that would be taking place in two months as well as finding someone to rent out the apartment since Audrey would be moving in with Nathan at his house.

"Of course I'd like your input on who to let stay above my bar." Duke took a sip of his beer and looked up to see Jennifer staring at her hands, nervously twisting them. "Jenn, hey what's wrong?" His hand encased her smaller ones.

She looked up at him with partial unsureness in her eyes, "I…I think we're in trouble and I'm sorry. I mean, you've had to deal with The Guard and the fact The Troubles are kind of gone and that I'm Audrey's daughter and a witch..."

Duke shook his head and smiled, "whatever it is we can get through this, did one of your spells backfire or something? We can deal with the fallout…"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out before going into a ramble. "I took five of those home tests and went to the free weekend clinic thingy the hospital holds every week at the community center."

Silence was the response from Duke for a few moments and Jennifer just stared at him. He finally nodded to her comment. "Okay, well we're having a baby." The former conman let a smile burst from his face, "we're having a baby."

"You're not upset?"

"Not upset, surprised yeah but we're having a baby!" He took her hands in his and smiled, "are you okay with this?"

Jennifer just shrugged, "I don't know what to think, I mean I didn't think about having kids ever…being crazy and all for a long while. Now that I know who I am and that I'm a witch makes everything else easy." She played with his fingers and smiled slightly, "I wonder what Audrey and Nathan will say about becoming grandparents before being parents…again?"

Duke's smile dropped and he placed both hands on his head, "oh…your parents are going to murder me, I'm dead. I am really dead this time."

* * *

Audrey watched Nathan pace the kitchen as she sat at the table going through files, he seemed to be trying to think about the news she had just told him. Jennifer had let it slip that she was pregnant and with a smile was extremely nervous about telling Duke.

"I'm going to kill him."

Audrey smirked, "uh huh, haven't heard that one before." She looked up to meet Nathan's blue eyes, she sat back and put her pen down. "Honey, killing Duke isn't going to solve anything. You do know that if you kill him then you turn Jennifer into a single mom, depriving him of fatherly responsibility. In fact, that would be helping him avoid it."

Nathan pulled out a chair and sat down, "you're right."

"I generally am," Audrey reached out and took his hand. "Duke is already going to be fearing for his life so by doing and saying nothing you'll intimidate him more. Silence is golden in this instance."

After a few moments Nathan leaned back and crossed his arms, "I'm going to be a grandfather before I become an actual father…again."

"I think Aunt Audrey and Uncle Nathan are preferable in this instance." Audrey shook her head as she picked up her pen again and started writing a report. "Especially since she has an adopted mother and if the baby mentions us as grandparents, it could get awkward. I mean the type of awkward that makes Haven seem normal."

She met his blue eyes again and Nathan chuckled before leaning forward. "If it's a girl, do you think she'll be like you and Jennifer?"

"Maybe, it is passed from mother to daughter but I don't know what Duke's genes will produce." Audrey waved her hand, "that could just make all the magic just go out the window." She poked her pin on the table several times. "Okay now I want to kill him, I mean he's screwing up this perfect genetic heritage I had going. I mean all my kids clearly got my beauty," she saw his eyes, "okay James did get the good looks from you too but that's beside the point. I had the beauty thing going and the witch thing and helping people. Who knows what throwing Crocker genes into the mix will do."

Nathan laughed and shook his head, "we can hope that the kid gets everything from you and Jennifer."

* * *

The next morning Nathan found Duke at The Grey Gull stocking up for the day, the bar owner quickly put the stuff away and looked at Nathan as if prepared for some type of bodily harm. Part of Nathan wanted to give in and punch Duke but he knew Audrey would have him on the couch faster than a Maine rainstorm.

"Nathan, I uh…Jennifer's pregnant." Duke put up his hands, "put I swear I will be there for every appointment and the birth and everything necessary. I'll find a house and baby proof it to the point Audrey will have to stop me and I'll do little league or ballet and only take them out to sea when you guys are with me." He nodded and waved his hands. "And I promise every Saturday is visits with Grandma and Grandpa Wuornos and you can tell them all the horror stories you want." He got a begging look on his face. "Just please don't kill me."

Nathan sat down and shook his head, "we prefer Aunt Audrey and Uncle Nathan, since they have Grandma Mason. Also, we expect to know girl or boy first and Audrey insists on being there when the baby is born." He folded his hands, "Audrey made me realize that by killing you, I was basically letting you get away with not taking on the duties of being a father. Thank her when you see her."

"Oh thank you Audrey." Duke looked at the ceiling and groaned. "I swear the woman is an angel, witch that's an angel but still an angel."

"She also said you better not screw up the perfect genetic heritage she has going." Nathan took the beer Duke placed before him. "Or she would kill you. She said your genes better not scare away the witch lineage if it's a girl or there would be hell to pay."

Duke nodded, "My family history is practically made up of witch hunters so I'm afraid of what my genes will do to my daughter's witch heritage if it's a girl."

"Better hope most of the genes are Jennifer's." Nathan took a sip and Duke groaned.

"I'm dead, there's no way for me to come out of this alive. I am just dead!"

* * *

A/N: And that ladies and gentlemen is why Audrey and Nathan want to kill Duke. Next chapter Jordan comes back into town...


	16. Whole New Town of Crazy

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Jordan McKee drove through the town of Haven after six months away, she'd last been there with Audrey Parker in the hospital after shooting herself and her unborn child. She'd sent flowers and left, just a bag with her. She hadn't known if Audrey would live, especially since her consciousness was in the barn and a shell in the hospital, but she knew she wasn't going to stick around to find out if she'd live or have a funeral.

Parking her car, she got out and allowed herself to feel the sunlight once again. Looking around it was if no one really stared at the woman in jeans and a blue top. She wasn't an attraction anymore with her leather and dark style clothing. A familiar laugh made her turn and she saw Jennifer Mason and Audrey Parker walking out of a shop as they laughed.

"Okay flowers are finished," Jennifer looked down at her list. "Oh we have to stop by Rosemary's and see about the cake."

Audrey put up a hand, "no, you and Duke are going to take my request. If I go in I will come out with four dozen cupcakes and then I'm screwed for a dress."

"I've been craving pickles, is that normal?" Jennifer looked confused, "I ate all the pickles at The Gull, Duke nearly had a cow until I told him it was because I was craving some. Then he got all happy and declared he'd order double the amount for next week."

"The guy is head over heels for you." Audrey pulled her daughter along but stopped at the sight of Jordan.

Jordan nodded and smiled, "Audrey, Jennifer…"

"Hi Jordan." Audrey smiled at the woman before her. "Come back from a vacation?"

The bartender tilted her head some, "sort of, it's good not having to hide myself away. Now that The Troubles are gone, everyone is at peace."

Audrey's phone rang and she looked at it, "really, of all days." She answered it and Jennifer shrugged at the comment. "What? No I'm going to say 'what' because after saving Mr. Pearl's cats from Mr. Donald's dog yesterday I don't want to work." Both women watched as Audrey's expression changed and she looked at Jennifer. "Where? No we'll take care of it, oh no Mr. Every-Excuse-to-Miss-Paperwork you sit your ass down and complete that stack that has been there for a month. I think we can handle this, we've managed every other one. Okay, I'll see you later and you'd better have that paperwork done or I'll have Duke and Jennifer hosting you till it's done. Uh huh, haven't heard that one before." Audrey hung up and looked at Jennifer. "We have a Patton Girls only task to complete."

"Let me guess, Windells or Potters? I went up there to help and they both told me they were," she used her fingers to make quotations, "perfectly fine. I swear George Windell was looking at me like I was dinner. I'd love to see what he thinks when Duke and Nathan get ahold of him."

Audrey shook her head and pulled out her keys, "Jennifer I would prefer not to have two murderous men on my hands so we're going to keep that to ourselves." She looked up at Jordan, "enjoy Haven, it's much more peaceful now."

Jordan nodded, "oh I meant to tell you it's good to see you're okay. I was leaving when I heard about the whole 'mind and Barn' thing. I didn't want to stick around for the fall out."

* * *

They were soon on their way to the Potter Residence, Audrey and Jennifer both discussing which spell they'd use and who would do it.

"I need the practice," Jennifer begged, "please? I want to teach my little girl…if it is a girl, but how can I when I haven't had practice? I've bound two people and healed three others, that's not much practice."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "that's what Aunt Audrey is for, to help her with her craft. Uncle Nathan gets to spoil her while I teach her. Now, I'm doing the spell and that's final…but you can give me some words you think would fit them." She put a finger up, "words not full enchantments."

Jennifer leaned back in her chair and thought about it, "okay well their Trouble is linked to electricity. They basically get pissed off and lightning starts happening everywhere." She turned slightly, "that's a little tricky. What did you call lightning back in 1688?"

"Lightning." Audrey gave her a look that meant 'really' and Jennifer started thinking once again.

"Okay well it's from the sky so we'll want to think earth, it harms so we'll want to say the usual 'hidden' phrase. It comes from anger and from pain…"

"Enchanting!" Audrey said loudly and Jennifer covered her mouth. "It's tricky so be careful."

Jennifer nodded, "right, maybe you should do this and teach my daughter…if it is a girl. Duke said he wanted a girl and if it's a girl he thinks we should name her Elizabeth Jane after you and his mother. He said a boy should be William Thaddeus."

"Forget William, name of the guy who imprisoned me but if it is a boy," Audrey smirked, "find a name to go with Thaddeus and don't tell Nathan, you'll want to see the look on his face when he finds out you gave the baby his middle name." She drew her hand in a line, "I swear it is not a face you would want to miss."

* * *

They found Daniel Potter sitting on a bench in the yard, starring at his hands. Audrey bent down beside him and smiled. He looked at her and then at Jennifer, fear covering his face. "I should have listened to you. I called Chief Wuornos to see if you could come, I want it gone…"

"That's what we're here for." Jennifer sat beside him, neither watching the tree line to see Jordan McKee there. "We're here to end the remaining Troubles."

Audrey nodded, "we can bind your Trouble so it doesn't affect you but it will be there, you just won't be able to access it. Until someone finds a way to end the secondary curse, some of you will be afflicted."

"But you can end it right? I killed my dog with lightning, what if I did that to my little girl?"

Jennifer placed a hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "You won't and we'll all of you, so that you all won't feel it. We'll need some blood though, is that okay?"

Daniel nodded and Jennifer pulled a small knife from her boot, gently pricking his finger. Audrey tore a leaf from a nearby bush and Jennifer wiped the blood with it. "Mr. Potter this is going to be a bit strange but I promise you it'll soon be fine again."

"I've heard the whispers about you guys, that you're witches." Daniel looked at them, "but everyone says that you never hurt us, you can only heal."

Audrey looked at Jennifer, "take care of the blood connection while I take care of the Trouble." She stood up and took both hands of Daniel Potter. "That's right, we'd never harm anyone and I promise you the moment we try, it harms us. Are you ready?"

"I'm not going to turn into a pumpkin or anything?"

A laugh escaped both women, Audrey shook her head. "No, I promise. The only thing that will change is that your Trouble won't be accessible." She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Blood of blood, light of light look for the light from the sky. Bury it deep, bury it whole so it will never show. From anger and from pain, let it disappear till the final day."

"Blood of blood, light of light forge a bind so tight. Wrap this bloodline so nothing shows, forget the Trouble within the soul. Let not anger or pain show it till the final day." Jennifer followed after and both women stepped away from Daniel.

Daniel looked at her, "it's really gone, it won't happen again?"

"No but your Trouble is still present." Audrey placed a hand on her arm. "However, any children you and your wife have, they'll have it but it'll never surface."

He hugged her immediately, "thank you, it's a near miracle." Daniel pulled back and hugged Jennifer before smiling. "Look I know it's small in comparison but word around town is that you and the Chief are trying to find a nice venue. I have some pull at the country club between here and Derry, I can get you guys a venue there."

"That's n…"

Jennifer put a hand on Audrey's arm, "that's great actually, thank you. We'll call you and see if we can set up a meeting to take a tour."

* * *

Vince and Dave were starting to type an article when their door opened and shut loudly. Both looked up to see Jordan McKee standing there looking pissed off. Vince stood and walked over to the counter to meet with the woman.

"Jordan you're back in town, how can I help you?"

She shook her head for a moment, "they aren't gone? I just got a show…Daniel Potter's Trouble and how Audrey and Jennifer fixed it with witchcraft. They are witches and you're just letting them run around doing witchcraft that they should be burned for! I thought Audrey killing her baby would end The Troubles but apparently it didn't work on everyone."

"The witch that cast the spell in 1688," Dave walked over. "It was only directed at those at her burning and their families, she didn't realize with the curse that it encompassed all of 1688 Haven. When Audrey ended the curse, she only cured the original curse of Haven, not the secondary. She's trying to find a way to end the secondary curse without killing someone else. Her witchcraft isn't witchcraft per say but a healing craft. She's done nothing but heal and bind away Troubles. Several of The Guard have used her healing craft, Max Berson cut his damn leg enough it may have need amputation but Audrey healed it and made it new."

Vince nodded, "Audrey and The Guard have a deal, she finds an end and we leave her alone. You try to interfere and you are under arrest for harassment, I don't step in for you."

Jordan looked to the side, "what has Nathan said about all this, he can't be too…accepting of the witchcraft and its unorthodox uses."

"Hey guys," they turned to see Audrey and Nathan, "are we interrupting?" Nathan noticed Jordan immediately. "Jordan, didn't know you were back in Haven."

Dave walked to the counter, "I assume you guys have your first announcement to put in, details to follow?"

Audrey nodded and walked over with a piece of paper. "Just date and picture, venue still to follow but Daniel Potter maybe helping with that."

"And how is Mr. Potter?" Vince smiled, "last I saw him was with Marley out by his farm."

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah well his Trouble finally caught up with him, Marley died but the girls went up and took care of it. Bound the entire family so they won't be wreaked anymore."

"Speaking of girls," Audrey smiled and looked at Dave. "As you know Jennifer and Duke are expecting in 7 months, I'm going to planning a baby shower soon. Can I by chance…"

Dave smiled, "you tell me when you need it in and I'll print it right away. Is it girls only or may I come?"

"Oh I think you guys are safe, now Duke I'm shoving out to sea that day. She's only nine weeks and already he's hovering like a worried mother." She motioned over her shoulder, "I'm making this guy go fishing with Duke, can't guarantee there won't be blood at one point or another but they'll be far away."

"How much do I owe you?" Nathan pulled his wallet out, "I have to get her home before she talks you guys to death."

"That'll be $7.50 and I'll run it for two days." Dave accepted the money and Nathan looked at Audrey.

Audrey smiled and threw her hands up, "okay I'm going, geez I can't even talk to The Guard without you panicking."

"I'd prefer you not talking them to death." He waved to the guys, "see you guys around. I was thinking pancakes for dinner."

"We had that Tuesday and Friday last week, no I will fix dinner when we get home."

"No magic Parker, no spells or casts or anything. If you're gonna fix dinner, you're doing it by hand."

Audrey narrowed her eyes as Nathan opened the door for her, "I don't always resort to magic."

"Well your food tastes different when you do. Like that roast you made last week or the casserole you made the week before."

* * *

The door shut and Dave chuckled as Vince smiled at his brother, "they'll be arguing all the way home." He turned to Jordan, "as you can see Nathan has no issue with their healing craft and Audrey's occasional magic."

Jordan shook her head, "Haven has changed since I was here." She looked out the window to see both Audrey and Nathan standing by the bronco talking. "What did they mean by venue?"

"Oh that's old news." Dave sat down with Audrey's paper, "they got engaged about three months back, the wedding is next month."

Vince leaned over his desk, "Macy at the jewelry shop said Duke Crocker was looking at some rings too last week. I think he's planning on proposing to Jennifer."

"He'd better ask Nathan before he does." Dave chuckled and Vince nodded. "After all, the guy claims surrogate paternity on Jennifer and everyone knows that the quickest way to upset Nathan is to talk about his daughter."

"That is true."

"This whole town has lost their minds." Jordan let out before leaving.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm...Jordan doesn't know what to think, do any of you have any input into what the next chapter should be like?


	17. Wedding and a Murder

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Audrey looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the image before her. She was really a bride for the first time in over 325 years and she wasn't going to be pulled apart from her future husband this time. A knock on the door made her turn and she found Jennifer in a blue bridesmaid dress that hid the beginnings of a baby bump, behind her was Dwight who she managed to wrangle into giving her away.

"Wow!" Dwight smiled and held out his arms, "I have to say…wow!"

Audrey couldn't help but smile as she looked down at her dress that had been special order from New York. She'd spared no expense in her dress given that she hadn't done much with her paycheck in months. Lace over satin with cap sleeves and a bridal veil with a small tiara, apparently it had been Nathan's mother's. "Not too much?"

"I think Nathan may die before you arrive at the altar." That got them all laughing, "no you look beautiful and I think everyone will be stunned when they see you."

Jennifer clapped her hands together, "okay I heard music when we left to come in so I think it's time."

"Guys," the door opened to show Stan. "It's time, you look stunning by the way Audrey."

"Thanks Stan."

* * *

Duke and Nathan stood outside beside the new Reverend, Mitch Matthews. Nathan was fiddling with his cuffs and tie as if nervous and Duke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really, you faced The Guard and we have witches for significant others and you're nervous now?" Duke slapped Nathan's back, "she'll be here in like five minutes and if you screw this up with your nervousness you will never live this down as long as you are alive."

"I'm not nervous Duke," Nathan turned to his future son-in-law, Duke had proposed to Jennifer two weeks before but not before asking for Nathan's permission. It was disturbing to think they'd be related soon enough, one married to the other's daughter but Audrey pointed out it was Haven so nothing made sense. "I'm just anxious, I'd like to hurry up and marry Audrey already."

Duke was about to speak when the wedding march started and his own angel started forward with flowers. Jennifer looked stunning in the sapphire blue Audrey had picked out. "Wow…"

"Duke." Nathan gave a quick reprimand as Jennifer arrived on the other side of the altar. It was then that Audrey appeared and everyone was gasping or smiling. Nathan knew in that moment nothing would be as beautiful as the image before him. "Wow…"

* * *

Audrey made her way to him and he took her hand, she smiled at him as they joined hands. "Hi."

"You look amazing…"

"Who gives this woman to this man in the bonds of matrimony?" Matthews looked around and while no one answered, half The Guard and Dwight all raised their hands. Audrey and Nathan looked around to see everyone they knew or had saved raising their hands. "Very well." Matthews looked at them both and sighed. "Given the unique nature of this…town and custom, ma'am will you please state which name you will be binding yourself by to this man?"

She let a smile go and met Nathan's eyes, "who I most want to be…Audrey Parker."

Nathan squeezed her hands as Matthews got started, "again given the nature of this town and the uniqueness of this…joining, the bride and groom have written their own vows. Audrey you may begin with yours."

She looked to Jennifer and the bridesmaid handed her a slip of paper. "Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos," Audrey met Nathan's eyes. "When we met we never believed our journey would span centuries or dimensions but here we are, stronger for the better." She teared up as she looked back down at the paper. "We have faced horrible curses and experiences heartache both alone and together, but everything we experience leads us back to each other." Audrey looked into his blue eyes once again and allowed herself to cry a bit. "However, I stand here before you vowing to be beside you for whatever lies ahead. No longer shall you walk alone, feel alone or be alone because I will be there with you for every step of our journey as your wife, lover, partner and best friend."

He squeezed her hands and Audrey smiled as he shed a few tears as well. Matthews motioned to Nathan, "you may begin yours."

"Audrey Elizabeth Patton Parker." Nathan smiled at her, "when we met I saved you from falling off a cliff." Audrey chuckled at the statement. "What I didn't know that day was I was saving my very life, for that is what you have become. You became my best friend when I had no one, you became my partner in all areas of work and eventually became the love of my life." He shed a few more tears, "through curses and heartache we have overcome more than anyone could ever imagine or even believe. I stand here before all of Haven vowing that from this day forward, no matter what Troubles stand before us I am beside you for all time as your husband, lover, partner and best friend."

Silence seemed to surround them as they stared at each other. Matthews looked at both Duke and Jennifer, "the rings please." Both handed over the rings and Matthews held the up for all to see, "the never ending circle of love, no beginning and no end. These are a symbol of the love that Audrey and Nathan share…through time apparently." All the guests and the wedding party chuckled as Audrey was handed Nathan's ring. "Audrey repeat after me, 'with this ring I bind myself to you in marriage and unity as husband and wife'."

"With this ring," she slipped the ring onto Nathan's finger. "I bind myself to you in marriage and unity as husband and wife."

"Nathan…" Nathan took the ring and placed it on Audrey's finger.

"With this ring, I bind myself to you in marriage and unity as husband and wife."

* * *

Matthews looked at everyone, "if anyone has any reason why these two should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Oh my God!" Someone raced into the garden of the Derry Country Club. "There's a dead body in the weight room!"

Audrey made a face, "on my wedding day, I will kill someone."

Nathan looked at Matthews, "mind finishing up so we can get to work?"

"Since the only person to protest is dead," he looked at them. "By the power vested in me by the Lord God, by the State of Maine and the City of Haven, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride and go investigate the murder."

Nathan kissed Audrey gently before pulling back, tilting his head. "We should…"

"Yeah but after I change, he ain't going anywhere."

Jennifer smiled, "I brought clothes in case this happened. It's Haven after all, well technically it's been Derry and Haven but still. Only Haven brings murders with weddings."

Audrey shook her head and rolled her eyes, "oh there will be a murder alright, when I get done."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist and Audrey is pissed, someone had the stupidity to screw up her wedding day.


	18. A New Arrival

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

The months seemed to pass quietly as far as Haven was concerned and Audrey continued to help the remaining cursed. Jennifer began decorating the new house that Duke had purchased located between the docks and The Grey Gull, allowing herself to become a mother and fiancée. Nathan just went on running Haven PD with Dwight and Audrey while Duke ran The Grey Gull. It was if nothing was changing except for time passing as it should.

The Guard seemed to be laying low and acting like normal citizens, Vince nor anyone else harassing Audrey and Nathan about the remaining curse. In fact Vince and Dave were all but happy to assist when it came to record searching not that it helped much. It seemed like everything she needed was before the witch trials and everything they had was after them.

* * *

"Honey, where's my coat?" Nathan stood looking around the living room, unable to find the coat he'd laid on the back of the couch the night before. "I swear it was on the back of the couch."

Audrey walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a dishcloth, "it's in the coat closet by the front door." She chuckled and shook her head at him as he went in search of the article of clothing.

The house phone rang and Nathan picked it up as he entered the living room with the coat hung over his arm. "Wuornos Residence?" He looked at Audrey, "uh yeah we'll be there right away. No correct that Audrey will be there while I go handle the town, I'll come by tonight." He hung up with a smile, "Jennifer is at the hospital, Duke rushed her there early this morning."

"Okay," Audrey dropped the dishcloth on the table as she reached for the coat Nathan was holding out to her. "Drop me off on the way and I'll keep you updated."

* * *

Audrey found Jennifer and Duke in the maternity ward, the young woman as on her side breathing through a contraction while Duke rubbed her back. Audrey sat down by the bed and took Jennifer's hand.

"Doc said it won't be long." Duke looked at Audrey, "she said the labor was progressing faster than normally expected for a first birth. Last time they came to check on her she was at an eight."

"What time did you guys get here?"

Jennifer finally eased up on the bed rail, "we got here about 3 but we wanted to wait to call you guys. You had that big case yesterday and we knew you'd be tired." She looked up at Audrey, "I said an enchantment to ease up on the pain so it's like a magical epidural…sort of. I think I may have sped up the birth also, I can't be sure."

"Hey," Audrey smiled, "at least the baby will be here sooner huh?"

Duke smiled at the two, "yep, can't wait to see if we get a son or daughter."

"Hey Audrey," Jennifer squeezed her mother's hand. "I remembered something from the Barn when I started being afraid for the baby for a moment at the beginning. It was your voice and I think it was the words to the curse. I wrote them down on that paper over there."

Audrey stood up and moved to the side table, picking up the paper. "I don't know, I can't remember but it doesn't matter right now." She sat back down as Jennifer started going through another contraction, she placed her hand on Jennifer's arm. "Right now all that matters is you having this baby."

* * *

Nathan sat going through paperwork after dragging in the Walter Boys for their spray painting adventure on Mr. Miller's store front. About halfway finished his phone rang and he picked it up ready for another case. "Wuornos."

"Better get down here Uncle Nathan." Audrey's voice drifted through the phone, he knew she was grinning. "Someone wants to meet you."

He looked at the clock to see it was nearly five in the afternoon, he chuckled. "Be there in a few moments."

Dropping the paperwork after hanging up, Nathan rushed out to head to the hospital. The entire way he was nervous and he suspected it is what most grandparents or nervous fathers went through. He parked quickly only and headed in only to get turned around immediately.

"Uh, where is maternity?" He asked a nurse, he'd never needed to go to that area of the hospital before in his entire life. The woman pointed to towards the ward and he nodded, "thank you."

Audrey was waiting for him in the hallway with a smirk on her face. "Get lost."

"No," he saw her look at him with her 'really' face. "Only once, so is it a boy or girl? I still can't believe they didn't find out."

* * *

She pulled him to the room and they went in the room to see Jennifer in bed with a baby in her arms. Duke was sitting on the bed beside them, they were both talking quietly about the baby no doubt.

"Look who I found wondering the hallways." They looked up to see Audrey and Nathan, "be aware that Nathan becomes really weird with babies."

Nathan sat down beside the bed, "can I see him since everyone else has?"

"Of course." Jennifer handed the baby over and Nathan smiled at the baby. "Uncle Nathan, may I introduce Mason Thaddeus Crocker."

Nathan's head shot up, "you gave him my horrible nickname." The face he made was not to be missed and Audrey and Jennifer shared a look. The Chief eventually looked back down and started talking to the baby. "Hello there Mason, I'm your Uncle Nathan. You're such a handsome little guy, yes you are. You have your Aunt Audrey's blue eyes, yes you do."

"Now I see what you mean when he gets weird with babies." Duke motioned to Nathan and Audrey shook her head, standing beside Nathan's chair as they both looked down at the baby. "I have to say I wasn't expecting the blue eyes, since both Jennifer and I have brown eyes."

Jennifer laid back and smiled, "well they could change." She met Duke's eyes and squeezed his hand, "are you disappointed it wasn't a girl?"

"Nah, he's perfect. The next one can be a girl," he looked at both Audrey and Nathan. "Maybe between now and then, they'll have an aunt or uncle to play with."

Audrey chuckled at Duke, "sooner probably."

"You're pregnant?"

Nathan shook his head as he continued to stare at the baby in his arms, "no but we're considering maybe trying. Yes, you'll have someone to play with but don't push them around, especially if it's a girl cousin because Patton witches aren't fun to anger. No they aren't."

"And again with the weird." Audrey took the baby from his arms, "ignore Uncle Nathan, he gets kind of stupid around babies. Aunt Audrey will teach you what to ignore, yes I will." She looked up at Duke with a smile. "Well I have to thank you Duke, you didn't screw up the genetic heritage because he is certainly perfect."

Duke nodded, "good, means I won't be looking for a place to hide. And yes I agree, he is perfect thanks to his mother." Duke leaned over and kissed Jennifer's cheek, "we make beautiful babies."

"Maybe but that isn't happening again for a while." Jennifer smiled at looked over at her parents with the baby. "Can I have my baby back?"

"Of course." Audrey moved over and handed Mason back to his mother.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter is 10 years into the future...what will that be like with little Crockers and Wuornoses. Check out my Boys vs. Girls fic, it's full of laughs as Audrey and Jennifer team up against Duke and Nathan.


	19. Ten Years Later

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

Ten Years Later

* * *

Audrey Wuornos stood by her desk staring down at her grandson/nephew as he sat on the couch in her and Nathan's office. The ten year old has just been caught trying to steal from the Farmer's market, his cohort beside him in the form of her nine year old daughter, Emily.

"How long do we have to sit here Aunt Audrey?" Mason looked at her in partial fear and partial regret of his actions.

"Yeah Mom, we're really sorry!" Emily looked at her mother with the same look on her face. "Jason McKee dared us and we couldn't back down from a dare…especially from him. We planned to return all the fruit to the owners once Jason left."

Mason nodded vigorously, "we knew it was wrong and we did plan to return the fruit."

"When your parents get here you can go home Mason, as for you young lady…" Audrey stared at her daughter and the girl leaned back knowing the look meant something bad. "Your punishment will be…"

Emily whispered under her breath, "not my lessons, please not my lessons."

"No craft lessons for a week."

"But Mom!" Emily looked at her with a face near tears, "we planned on returning it…"

Nathan walked in and pointed at Emily, "I'd better not hear you yell at your mother again." He looked at Audrey, "Duke and Jennifer will be here in a few moments, I just saw Jennifer's car parking."

* * *

"Mason Thaddeus Crocker…" Duke's voice was heard as he moved through the police station, Mason's face got scared quickly. He finally found them and crossed his arms at his son, "just because I'm always pushing the legal laws doesn't give you the right to actually break them."

"But it was a dare by Jason McKee!" Mason whispered, partially in fear of what type of punishment he'd be receiving. "I couldn't say no…"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "let's go before your father makes a fool of all of us. We'll talk about this in the car and what to do against bullying. Apologize to your aunt and uncle, you're lucky they didn't handcuff you and book you like they should have."

Mason stood up and looked at both Audrey and Nathan, "I'm sorry Aunt Audrey, sorry Uncle Nathan."

"Go on, get out of here." Nathan motioned to the door and Mason left, head hanging from shame.

As soon as The Crockers left Audrey shut the door and looked at Emily, the girl hung her head in shame as well. "Do we need to go over bullying again?"

"No ma'am." Emily sighed and stood up, "I'll go help Officer Stan with stuff now."

Nathan shook his head, "no you'll sit right there till we get done. After that we're going to go to see Mr. Wilson and Mr. Dobbs, where you are going to apologize and pay for the fruit you stole. I'll be talking to Jordan about her son tomorrow but you need to stand up to him, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Audrey sat down and shook her head, halfway amused at how obedient her daughter was even when she was in trouble. Emily had been their surprise, hiding away from everyone and only making an appearance halfway into the pregnancy with her twin brother. Ethan seemed to be the unruly one, a true Wuornos if there ever was one.

"Mom!" Said boy rushed into the office and nearly rammed into her desk. "So they were demolishing Mrs. Carr's house so they could rebuild and guess what, they found like all these old ancient documents from before the witch trials. I rode here on my bike as fast as I could to tell you."

Audrey looked up to see her son starring at her with excitement. "Did you say before the witch trials?"

"Yeah, Mr. Dwight said to run and tell you, said you'd really want to see them." He watched her as she walked around the desk pulling on a coat. "Is it about The Troubles, can you fix the remaining curse?"

"I'll find out, just stay here with your father and sister." She looked at Nathan and he just waved his hand to the door.

"Go do your Patton Girl thing, grab Jennifer and I promise Duke and I will take care of the little delinquents and their siblings."

Ethan looked at everyone, "delinquent…did Emily do something?"

"I stole from the Farmer's market with Mason, because Jason McKee dared us too." Emily looked down at her hands. "My craft lessons got taken away for a week and I have to go see them and pay for the fruit I took."

"Wow…my sister broke a rule!" Ethan said excitedly before sitting down beside her. "Tell me about it."

"Wuornos, control your kids before I do." Audrey shook her head as she left.

* * *

It would be those documents that dictated the very night the curse of The Troubles was cast. 335 years after The Troubles began, they would end by the same hand that had cast them. The Troubles would become the tales of old, the old stories of a sea side town who wanted to scare people who visited. Years after The Wuornoses and Crockers lived, generations begetting generations, the whispers of The Mysterious Stranger would be a legend in the town. Of a woman who came every 27 years for over 325 years to save the town from The Troubles.

* * *

A/N: Next up is the Epilogue and I think it's a great closer. It's sad that this story is nearly over, I've enjoyed it but I think I'll start doing post episode mini stories like I did for Stolen Nights.


	20. Epilogue: Over A Hundred Years Later

A Plan of Troubles

Spoilers: All Seasons and Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Audrey's beginning story (you'll understand as the story progresses).

* * *

August 2155; Haven, Maine

* * *

"Okay kids gather around." The story teller sat on the steps of the town square during Founder's Day. The woman sat down and a dozen or so kids sat around her on the steps. "Who wants to hear a story?"

"Miss Audrey," one boy raised his hand. "Can you tell us about The Troubles."

"Yeah!" Several kids nodded their heads and the woman smiled.

She pushed back her brown hair and her blue eyes lit up, "well The Troubles began with a witch…"

"A witch?" One of the girls piped halfway intrigued but also scared. "Why did she want to hurt everyone?"

Audrey pushed her hair back, "Elizabeth Patton didn't want to hurt anyone, she was just scared for her baby so when people tried to burn her alive as they did in 1688 to witches…she cast a curse. See her magic, it was for healing but it would turn on her as soon as she tried to hurt someone."

"Where does The Mysterious Stranger come in?" An older boy spoke out.

"Well that is where this story gets really interesting and really sad." She leaned back and smiled at them, "see The Mysterious Stranger isn't so mysterious…in fact, she is quite a story herself. I don't think we have time for that story today."

Kids were begging and one finally walked over and sat down beside her. "Hey Mom, can I tell the story instead?"

Audrey smiled, "I think Lucy, you would be the perfect storyteller."

* * *

The girl launched into the story as Audrey made her way over to her husband, he chuckled. "When do you think they'll realize that Elizabeth Patton and The Mysterious Stranger are one in the same?"

"About halfway through." Audrey shook her head and looked at her husband. "When do you think they'll realize that The Mysterious Stranger is buried on Barnwood Hill?"

He shrugged, "at the end, they already realize it when the story ends. Speaking of Barnwood Hill, I think we should go visit them. They are after all your ancestors Mrs. Audrey Crocker."

"The fact our families have married into each other makes it kind of scary Matthew. I mean," she bumped his arm. "Way I hear it, Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker hated each other…at least until Duke Crocker married Jennifer Mason, Audrey's daughter."

Matthew Crocker chuckled, "your great-great-great grandmother is also my great-great-great-great grandmother. Besides, its Haven…nothing makes sense here."

"You know Grandmother Audrey used to say that a lot."

He chuckled, "maybe but it doesn't mean it isn't true. Now about dinner, I think I should cook…"

She leaned back, "I make dinner in this family, you last attempt had me calling Charlie over to put a fire out."

"Honey…it was one time."

She held up her hand, "haven't you learned anything yet Crocker, never upset a Parker witch."

"Patton…"

"Parker, that's who Grandmother Audrey was…Audrey Parker, not Elizabeth Patton."

He laughed and turned back to Lucy's story, "oh I learned that a long time ago Wuornos."

* * *

A/N: And that is the finish...checkout my newest piece of Haven work The Mysterious Stranger.


End file.
